The Other Side of the Wall
by Dreamwalker95
Summary: Kelly Jones is the perfect head girl, but the job is more work than you'd think and it's starting to show, not to mention she now has new girls to keep an eye on. She's exhausted but who can she trust to help her out? Set during the events of Inside These Walls. Kelly /OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1: It's a Busy Life

_**Okiedokie, due to popular demand I've written a second St. Trinians story, though it's just Inside these walls again but from the veiwpoint of our dear Miss Jones. I've tried to make it a good story on it's own but I don't know if it makes any sense without having read Inside these walls, either way I hope you enjoy ^_^ Kelly/OC pairing.**_

_**Disclaimer: (yep that's back too) I own nothing from St. Trinians, just my character and the mildly strange plot changes.**_

_**Chapter one: It's a busy life.**_

It was going to be a long day. She'd spent all morning supervising the repair of a window that had been broken when a desk was thrown through it last week, then double Spanish had taken up her afternoon. Not to mention that, on top of her normal duties, Miss Fritton had told her a new student would be arriving today, only a week after the last one. Why was this old dump so popular all of a sudden? Despite the ever-present ache of tiredness inside, her exterior showed nothing but pure stability and calm, she was Kelly Jones, head girl of St. Trinians, cunning and feared leader of the unleadables, nothing showed through her perfect poker face, **ever**. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sight of Tania and Tara running toward her, a slight smile curved her lips as she looked down at the two first years.  
"What's the word girls?" She folded her arms and waited, she'd sent them to set up the 'welcome' prank a while ago.  
"It's all set." Tara grinned up at her and she nodded approval before Tania's voice followed.  
"And Polly says she's here." A look of excitement came onto their faces at the idea of new prey and she nodded again.  
"Good work girls." With one last smile to the two, she turned on her heel and walked quickly in the direction of Miss Fritton's office, she wanted to get a good idea of what this girl would be like before everyone else got in the way, it made it easier to predict any problems they'd cause.

She frowned to herself as the girl walked toward the stairs, the perfect uniform suggested another Annabelle but the short dark red hair gave a different impression, this one would be hard to figure out. A slight smirk came to her lips as she watched the new girl hold her ground against the tidal wave of rushing students that always happened before dinner and decided it was time to introduce herself.  
"Eventually you're going to have to walk up them you know." She called out and kept a smirk on her face, the girl had been trying to walk up the stairs for about five minutes now, not the best start.  
"Maybe I could if people didn't keep distracting me." A slightly cocky edge shone through the other girls voice and she arched an eyebrow, Christ, don't let her be another snobby one. Pushing away that thought she started to walk toward her, letting herself swagger slightly as she grew closer and the girl's features became clearer. She wasn't bad overall, a little shorter than herself with a reasonably slim build, black roots were just about starting to show in her hair and a silver earring hung from her right ear, it was a little odd that she only had the one ear pierced but she didn't linger on it. Her eyes travelled to the look on the girls face and she had to hold back a laugh, it was just about hidden but the girl was completely gawking at her, she stopped a meter or so away and watched as the other girl seemed to notice what she was doing and recover, pulling a smirk onto her face. Still a little amused she finally met her eyes and had to force back her own reaction, they were black, not dark brown but actual black, as far as she could tell from this distance there was no difference between iris and pupil, colour contacts maybe? She'd have to find out but she pushed aside the colour for now to lock her own eyes onto them in her piercing gaze. She'd picked it up from her mum as a child and it served her well when it came to reading people, weirdly the girl seemed more surprised than anything else right now. Realising neither of them had spoken in a little while she slipped back into head girl mode and folded her arms.  
"So you're the new girl then?" She prompted with a casual tone, letting her eyes flick over her once more.  
"Yep, Sophie Daniels. You would be?" The calm tone of the girl's voice gave away none of the reactions she'd watched pass over her face only moments ago and she smirked slightly as she answered.  
"Kelly Jones. I'm head girl." She wondered briefly if this one would react the same as Fritton but she doubted it.  
"The pleasure's all mine." With a grin Sophie turned away and finally started climbing the stairs. Kelly arched an eyebrow at the comment and called after her.  
"Welcome to St. Trinians." She turned to take the long way up to the dorms; she should get there just after the new girl so she wouldn't miss the prank. This one was going to be interesting to watch.

Taylor was giving her own introduction as the loudest girl in the school as always when she made it up to the dorms.  
"Back off Taylor." She fixed a warning glare onto the chav when she looked like she was about to talk back and she quickly backed down.  
"Cheers." The new girl gave a small smile of thanks and she nodded back, clearly this girl wouldn't be joining the chavs anytime soon, time to see who she would be joining.  
"That was the chav area. These are the Geeks, Posh Totty..." She trailed off for a second as she spotted the slight interest on the girls face as they passed the Tottys, she didn't seem the type to run a chat-line, maybe she was more interested in the members... Noting the thought she carried on as though she hadn't noticed anything.  
"Emos, first years and here's you. Decorate it with whatever you want really." She shrugged and stepped back, watching the girl's annoyed expression as she looked at the first year's crib. Apparently she wasn't happy about being next to the kids. After kicking her bag under her bed the new girl sat down, setting off the trap and dropping green slime over her head. Kelly frowned slightly to herself as she watched, maybe it was just her imagination but she could have sworn the girl closed her eyes before it dropped, did she know it was coming? The pillow swung down and feathers covered the sticky goo and stayed stuck, the girl simply sighed as laugher roared around her and stood up, grabbing a towel from her bag and moving around as though everything was perfectly normal, maybe she had actually known it would happen. They locked eyes briefly as she passed to head for the showers and Kelly was sure she saw exasperation in the other girls. Well even if she did see the wires for that one, she couldn't know about the next part, that would be more fun. That thought pulled a slight smirk onto her face as the feathery girl left the dorm and everyone started moving to gather around Polly's laptop. Sure enough a few minutes later Sophie Daniels arrived in the shower block and they were live on YouTube, everyone giggled slightly at the way she neatly folded her clothes and hung up her towel before heading into the actual showers. Kelly found herself distracted briefly by the slim but surprisingly toned build that had been hidden under the loose fitting uniform before she caught herself and forced the thoughts from her head., okay so the girl was hot, big deal. The girls took the clothes and towel away and soon the signal came through the walkie-talkies that the hot water had been shut off. They had to confirm that a few times since the camera showed otherwise, the girl was still under the water as though nothing had changed. Eventually Polly pointed out that the steam had stopped and there were mutters around about how anyone could stay under the water when it turned freezing cold, even she had to admit it was a little impressive. Not long after this discovery had been made the girl shut the water off and stepped out, looking toward where her clothes should be but not even pausing before heading out of the bathroom.  
"She's got guts..." Chelsea spoke over the silence and there were quiet murmurs of agreement around as they watched her make her way toward them. Her clothes beat her up and Kelly had them put on her bed but took the towel to stand by the door to the dorms, striding through the school was one thing but she'd earned a towel for the dorm, it was pretty damn impressive.

The room was still quiet as Sophie reached them, Kelly was surprised to find no trace of embarrassment on her face as she handed her the towel, simply an amused grin followed by a cocky wink. She must have known it would happen; there was no other way for this kind of reaction. She leant over to Polly once everyone had gone back to their areas and told her to take down the video, there was no point in leaving it up if it was boring. Someone ran past her toward the first year crib and she frowned slightly as she turned around to see Annabelle stop in front of the new girl's bed.  
"Annabelle." Sophie stood up and Kelly arched an eyebrow, was that how she knew about it? She suppressed a laugh as Annabelle jumped on her in a hug and Sophie's face turned to one of surprise and discomfort. Annabelle started rambling at a hundred miles an hour until Sophie caught her attention and she let her go with an apology. How exactly did these two know each other? Her question was quickly answered as Annabelle turned to them all with a stupid grin on her face.  
"This is my cousin, Sophie Daniels..." Realisation crashed over her at those words, another Fritton kid! Just great, no wonder Miss Fritton had told her to keep an eye on her, she probably came because she saw her poor defenceless cousin being bullied at her new school or something, Christ, this was going to be a pain. Her gaze flickered between them and she was surprised to see a look of annoyance on Sophie's face directed at Annabelle, had she not wanted people to know she was the headmistress's niece? Surely that would be something she'd want to play up for special treatment, not that it would work around her, Annabelle tried it but it got her no-where. This girl really was odd; it would be interesting to see how she would turn out.

After a quick walk around the school revealed three first years and a pair of fourth year Emos trying to avoid lights out she headed back to her room, as she locked the door she breathed a sigh of relief, no cameras, no girls and no teachers in here. Being head girl really did have its perks. She pulled off her tie and stepped out of her heels, leaving them beside her dressing table as she collapsed backwards onto the bed. These long days were really starting to wear her down; she would have to start choosing between early starts and going to bed late, maybe alternate or something. JJ mentioned in her letter that she couldn't have managed as well without help from a few of her friends but aside from Polly who could she trust? The twins were handy to have around but they were much too young and had their hands full keeping the first years in line. Andrea and Taylor were always at each other's throats so there was no chance there and the day anyone listened to Celia is the day she'd let someone in her room. She'd just have to keep going on her own, she have a slight humourless smirk and sat up. What was she doing moping around? She could manage on her own just fine, she had for the past eight years and she could keep doing it now. With that she dismissed all other thoughts and got changed for bed, she might as well get sleep while she could, she now had two Frittons to 'keep her eye on', one of them determined to look down her nose at them and the other just seemed to be the type to end up fighting with anyone who stepped on her toes.

Sure enough, the next day was exhausting, she made sure everyone left Daniels well alone by telling them to avoid her, she needed to prove herself to be of some use before she'd let her get anywhere around here, Annabelle was at least a good shot at hockey, what could this girl do? After breaking up another chav/emo fight in the dinner hall she headed to the garage, Flash had just pulled up and she needed to see how things were going. Before she could even get through the door she could hear the spiv kicking up trouble.  
"...Slightly bitter aftertaste, people goin' blind after the secon' glass... That lady what **died**." She rolled her eyes as the twins called Anoushka forward and she downed a shot, normally that would have been enough for him but apparently he was in a difficult mood.  
"People who're buyin' this ain't just goin' t' be takin' one shot now are they?" His voice sounded like a stubborn child and she walked forward.  
"Okay Flash, we'll get something set up to show it won't kill anyone, but if we do you're not going to kick this up again, yeah?" She let authority fill her voice and felt a small rush of satisfaction as he shrunk back a little, even people older than her couldn't stand up much against it, well, not Flash Harry at least.  
"Y-yeah, we got ourselves a deal." He stood up quickly and she nodded once before turning away, now she just needed someone who could drink it and not pass out, Anoushka could handle half, but who could manage the other? She knew she could, but she really didn't want that hangover on top of exhaustion.

After checking around everyone she knew could hold their drink she gave up and went to the roof, it was the only place aside from her room that held no cameras or microphones but as she walked out toward her usual spot she saw someone else already sat there. Clearly they hadn't noticed her but risking walking off would just make her look stupid, instead she walked forward and leant her back against the wall.  
"Hey." She broke the silence and couldn't help the small smile that pulled onto her face as the younger girl jumped slightly.  
"Hey. What brings you up here?" Sophie smiled back and she allowed herself a tired sigh as she looked up at the darkened sky.  
"Thinking, we're having a bit of trouble with Flash." She shrugged slightly and stayed looking up.  
"Flash?" Sophie sounded confused and she looked back to her. How could she not know about Flash? Oh, right, she was new. She nodded to herself before explaining.  
"You wouldn't have met him yet, he's our spiv. Handy guy to have but he's being stubborn today. We sell Trinski vodka, it's brewed here at the school and Flash sells it off for us. Unfortunately it's a bit strong so there are a lot of... Incidents happen to the people who drink it. We have to keep convincing him that he won't get nicked for selling it." She explained with the short version and looked back over the rest of the roof.  
"How're you going to do it? If you don't mind me asking." The last part sounded a little hurried and she turned back to find Sophie looking casually over the fields, why did she care?  
"I was thinking a drinking competition between Anoushka; she's our best drinker, and someone else. But I can't get anyone to volunteer; they're all too  
fond of their livers." She gave a small smirk at her own joke and the younger girl chuckled. After a second or two she started speaking slowly, as though she was still thinking it through.  
"Well... I don't exactly know how strong this Trinski stuff is... But if you're really stuck, I could probably give it a go..." She shrugged and Kelly could feel a wave of relief rush through her. This was going to save her a hangover and get Flash to co-operate in one go. She couldn't help but smile as she answered.  
"I'd owe you one, big time." She grinned and Sophie smirked back with a nod. Kelly quickly fixed her grin back into a small smirk and placed a hand on her shoulder to make sure she came with her. She wasn't going to let the girl back out now.  
"Let's go then."

Anoushka had been setting up while she was off looking for a volunteer with a death wish so when she got back with Daniels in tow a few people had gathered. As soon as they walked in she could hear the betting starting but kept a mildly annoyed expression as she spoke to Flash.  
"Alright Flash, these two are going to have a drinking competition to prove the stuff won't kill anyone, right?" She was going to make sure there was no way he could go back on his word after this, Daniels might not be so keen to help out next time after she'd suffered the hangover tomorrow. She shook hands with the spiv and added on a threatening glare or two the really drive home the point that she would not tolerate another scene like this before turning back to the girls and gestured for them to take their seats. Daniels clearly had no idea what was coming and looked relaxed until the shots were being poured and the smell seemed to hit her and she suddenly look a little more nervous. They handed to the bottle to Flash to prove it was real and as he put it down behind him she spoke up.  
"Right, basic rules, finish your own shots, then the first one to grab the one in the middle wins. Deal?" She looked from one girl to the other, Anoushka simply nodded but Daniels gave a slight grin as reassurance. She had to admit she was a little impressed she hadn't bolted yet. After a second of the two girls looking at each other they picked up a shot each and Daniels spoke. Kelly leant against the table behind her and brought a hand to her mouth to hide the slight smile at the new girl's way of starting the match, a German countdown certainly was a little weird. Silence rained in the room as they both took their first shot, Anoushka threw hers away with a choke and it smashed next to a first year, causing her to scream but everyone's attention was fixed on the pair at the table. Daniels looked in pain but slammed the glass down onto the table upside down and reached for the next one all the same, clearly she'd had some confidence in her own drinking skill up on the roof but now they'd really see what she was made of, she just hoped none of them would see what she had for dinner.

She had to admit it was a little impressive watching them take down half a bottle of Trinski each, and with speed. Anoushka drank it all the time but Daniels had never had it before, so it was a credit to her that she made it to her last one first, not only that but she'd made her used glasses into a neat tower beside her. To everyone's surprise Anoushka was swaying but Daniels wasn't as she reached for the final shot, throwing her head back with it and placing it carefully onto the top of her tower before standing up. Anoushka fell off of her chair sideways and a first year moved forward to check her pulse as Daniels smirked slightly around at all of them. She awarded her a small congratulatory grin before the room erupted into talking of people claiming the money they'd just won from around the room, she turned to Flash and he shook her hand in agreement before stammering out a request to talk in private. As they turned to walk around behind some crates she saw Daniels lift Anoushka onto her shoulder and carry her off somewhere out of the way, the Trinski was bound to catch up to her soon, maybe she should find her when Flash is done stammering out his latest attempt to ask her out... After all, she did owe her one now... Hang on, why did she care? She realised that Flash was speaking in the background and pulled her thoughts back to the conversation, a little annoyed that she'd let herself drift off like that.  
"... Apparently it's 'andsome. I just er... Just wondered if er... One night this week, if you're not too busy... I meen shoot me d-down in flames if you don't think it's a good idea but er... I just wondered if you wanted to er... Pop along there, the two of us-"  
"I don't think so Flash. I don't mix business with pleasure." She cut him off before he go much further and started walking away while he rambled on about something else. When was he going to learn that she wasn't interested in him? As she carried on walking someone else's voice rang out.  
"Looks like you have an admirer." She turned to see Daniels leaning against a wall with a grin on her face, her eyes unfocused and swaying slightly. Christ, she looked ready to keel over any second. She may have put up a tough front in front of everyone but if she didn't sort her out Sophie Daniels was going to end up face down in the fountain or something by morning. She realised worry was showing on her face and hoped the girl was too drunk to notice, unfortunately she did but seemed to think she was worried about people finding out she'd rejected Flash for some reason.  
"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me love, but you do owe me one after tonight. Big time." She looked really unsteady as she staggered forwards and Kelly couldn't help but find it a little funny as well as worrying, Daniels was still trying to be smooth while barely standing. As the girl turned to walk away she started to fall, Kelly laugh as she stepped forward, wrapping an arm around the younger girl's waist to hold her upright.  
"You're right, I do owe you one, let's get you upstairs before you do any damage." She pulled the girls arm over her shoulders and adjusted her grip on her waist before starting off toward the dorms, taking the back route to avoid anyone seeing her help out the new girl.

As it turned out, a drunken Sophie Daniels was actually pretty funny as she started joking about around half way up to the dorms and Kelly couldn't help but laugh. It was a little difficult to believe that this girl could be related to the timid and stuck up Annabelle but you could clearly see the Fritton in her, even if her last name was different. By the time she managed to drag her into the dorms she was almost out but they were both laughing their heads off, something Kelly hadn't done in some time now. She let the girl drop backward onto her bed and left her to get changed while she looked for something in the Emo's area. If she was right Andrea still had some of the stuff she'd made that reduced a hangover by about half, it was the least she could do since half a Trinski hangover was more than enough for anyone. By the time she returned Daniels was climbing under her covers so she placed the small vial on the small table beside her.  
"Drink this in the morning. It'll help." She decided anymore information that that would be lost on the girl as she nodded, her eyes dropping closed already.  
"Damn it." Her sleep filled voice was quiet but those two words were the last thing the girl said that night. Kelly frowned in confusion, what was she upset about? How bad her hangover would be in the morning maybe? That was probably it. After all, what else could it be? She shrugged to herself and started walking out of the dorm, pausing just outside to inform Andrea that she'd given the vial to Daniels as a sort of thanks for helping out with Flash. The Emo girl wasn't happy about it but she nodded and said she wouldn't take it back. With all of that in hand she walked into her room, dropping backwards onto her bed with a small smile at the idea that they wouldn't have to sort out Flash again, it certainly made life easier without him whining all the time, maybe Daniels could be of some use after all...

_**Kelly's tired XD next chapter should be up soon ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2: Headaches

_**Here's chapter two, though we're around chaper three in the Inside these walls story line... This could get confusing X)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with St. Trinians, just our dear Sophie Daniels and a few others that no-one cares about XD**_

_**Chapter two: Headaches.**_

A few days had passed since the competition and everything had settled into a routine, Annabelle seemed to be slowly figuring out that St. Trinians isn't as bad as she first thought but Daniels was still impossible to figure out. She kept mostly to herself but if anyone did speak to her she didn't refuse a conversation, even with Taylor. She would have to seriously keep an eye on that one; something about her just shouted 'I'm up to something'. In an attempt to keep track of her they had been having the odd conversation whenever they ran into each other but she couldn't follow the girl around every minute of every day, that's why she paid Polly to keep tabs on her through the cameras. So far she'd just done the same as every other student around here, lessons, meals, playing pool, relaxing on the roof, nothing suspicious at all, maybe she was just paranoid. It was a little surprising when the girl turned up to hockey practice, they'd lost a player in the latest chav/emo battle due to an unfortunate incident involving an open second floor window. She remembered telling her about it and the girl looking surprisingly thoughtful but she hadn't though much of it at the time, was she here to try out? They paused playing for a second to see if she was any good and it seemed Frittons had a habit for being a good shot, even from half way across the pitch the ball shot into the goal. It was actually a little impressive. With Daniels on the team as well as Fritton they might actually be able to take down Cheltenham tomorrow, which would make a change.

The practice ended and they all wandered back up to the school to get changed, she decided she should probably have a word with Daniels about tomorrow but after a quick look around the school she couldn't seem to find her. The bell rang for the last lesson of the day and she decided to give up, where ever she was she clearly didn't want to be found. As it turned out Art brought a new mystery to light, Chelsea's shirt collar did hardly anything to cover the ridiculous amounts of love bits now covering her neck and leading down past her collarbone.  
"I thought you didn't let anyone leave them?" She nodded to the marks with a slight frown, the Tottys were usually very strict on not letting anyone leave a mark but clearly this hadn't been the case this time. Chelsea simply shrugged.  
"This one was different." She turned back to her sketch and Kelly frowned, Chelsea was always one to kiss and tell, regardless of how 'different' the person may be. Unless there was a reason she didn't want to tell anyone, that it was another student for example. Was that where Daniels had gone? She mulled the thought over and remembered the slight look of interest on the younger girls face as they passed the Tottys on her first day; this was definitely something that needed investigating. When the bell signalled the end of the lesson she walked to the dining hall but paused at the doors, she wasn't really all that hungry, with a slight shrug she turned around and headed back up toward the roof, maybe a bit of fresh air would help or something. To her surprise she found the roof occupied by the very girl she'd been looking for earlier, with a slight smirk she walked forwards and sat down on the wall beside her. Daniels jumped slightly and whipped around to face her before visibly relaxing.  
"Hey, how come you're not at dinner?" There was an edge of concern to her voice that Kelly couldn't help but notice, was her exhaustion starting to show? With a shrug she looked out over the school field.  
"...Just felt like being somewhere quiet." She fought to sound casual but she was pretty sure it wasn't working very well. She saw the younger girl move out of the corner of her eye and turned to see her holding an apple out, a small smirk pulled onto her face as she noted that Daniels wasn't looking at her, apparently she's not good as showing she gives a damn either.  
"We have a big game tomorrow; you may want to eat something." Her tone betrayed no emotion but she was staring pointedly up at the sky rather than at her, with a slight smile she took it.  
"Cheers." She took a bite and turned back to look out over the field again. Tomorrow was going to be exhausting, she wondered idly if she had the energy to be both team captain and head girl, maybe she should let someone else be team captain, lighten the load a bit. She was snapped from her thoughts as Daniels spoke again.  
"No offence love, but you look a little tired." The clink of a bottle being put down on the wall followed her voice and Kelly turned around, surprised that she hadn't even noticed the younger girl move let alone produce a bottle of Jack Daniels. The other girl sat back down and opened the bottle, Kelly arched an eyebrow as she held the bottle out to her, was this girl seriously asking her to have a drink with her?  
"Sorry, no glasses." The younger girl gave the bottle a small shake and Kelly finally gave in, why not? As long as she didn't overdo it she'd be fine tomorrow. She took a long drink but kept her eyes on the other girl until she handed the bottle back.

They passed the bottle back and forth in silence and Kelly could feel herself relaxing with every drink, eventually she felt as though she owed the girl something for cheering her up a bit and settled with a compliment.  
"Tomorrow's game should go well; you and Annabelle are fantastic shots." She passed the bottle back but stayed looking out over the field, it wasn't often she gave compliments, even small ones.  
"From what I saw, you're not so bad yourself. But then you are team captain, I suppose you'd have to be good..." The girl trailed off and Kelly shrugged in response, it was true, she knew she wasn't bad at hockey, but everyone expected her to be so that was no surprise. She lingered on that thought for a while until she remembered something.  
"Chelsea turned up to class with a load of new love bites; she's refusing to say who gave them to her, which isn't all that odd for Posh Tottys but I have a feeling it's not the same people it usually is." She glanced briefly to the girl out of the corner of her eye and saw her run her tongue over her teeth, seemingly without noticing, at the mention of love bites.  
"You think there's any need to worry?" Daniels took the bottle back as she spoke and took another drink, as far as Kelly could tell there was no hint that she might know something about it in her eyes but then this girl had been hard to read from day one. Innocent until proven guilty then really.  
"I'm not sure, just keep your eyes on her though, I tend to like to know everything that goes on around here, keeps you ahead of the curve." She gave a wink without thinking and wasn't surprised to see Daniels grin back. If you pushed aside the cocky exterior and the suspicious air that seemed to follow her around Daniels wasn't bad to talk to. She glanced at the time and held back a sigh, it was time to get the girls into bed for the night.  
"Damn, I have to go; I have to call lights out. Cheers for the drink love." She placed a hand on the girls shoulder as she got down from the wall and started to walk away.  
"Anytime." She turned back as the girl spoke and saw her grin and wink, causing her to give a small grin of her own in return.

As she walked down the stairs away from the roof her thoughts were busy and mostly filled with Daniels. She'd have to get Polly to pull the file on her, there was too much she didn't know and that was not something she enjoyed. Not to mention that she was definitely hiding something about Chelsea, odd, she'd never thought of Chelsea as the type to go for girls, even back when she was figuring it out herself the girl was always straight. She'd have to keep an eye on the situation for now; neither of the girls were likely to give away any secrets any time soon. Christ, this was going to give her a headache. She reached the dorms and whistled for silence, telling everyone it was time for lights out and leaning against the wall beside the door for a few minutes while everyone got into bed before flicking the switch and turning to walk out. She was still pretty relaxed after her drink on the roof so when she dropped into her bed she could already feel sleep rushing toward her. Maybe she'd actually be awake for tomorrow after all.

It was the best night's sleep she'd had in ages; apparently all she'd needed was a quick drink and a decent person to talk to for a change. She got dressed quickly and went to the dining hall, Polly was already sat at their usual table so she grabbed some breakfast and dropped into the seat beside her.  
"Morning." She gave a brief smile and took a cautious sip of coffee, it was still pretty hot. When she looked back she saw Polly looking at her carefully.  
"You're... Cheerful..." The Geek had suspicion in her voice and Kelly couldn't help the slight smirk that found its way onto her face.  
"Amazing what a good night's sleep can do." She shrugged and started eating, feeling Polly's eyes still on her for a few seconds before the girl turned back to her laptop. They ate in silence for some time until Kelly noticed Daniels walking into the hall; she followed her with her eyes, wondering where she planned to sit. As the girl paused looking unsure she decided to be kind and nodded at her with a small smile, she held back an amused expression as relief seemed to wash over the younger girls face and she came and sat down.  
"Hey, Sophie this is Polly. Polly, Sophie." She waved a hand between them as an introduction and saw the two exchange and awkward smile before Polly went back to her laptop.  
"Looking forward to the match?" She relaxed into her chair and picked up her coffee, Daniels simply grinned and nodded, Kelly had a feeling she was missing out on a joke here but didn't comment.  
"What about you?" She kept her voice casual and Kelly watched her match her own relaxed posture.  
"We actually have a chance of winning today so kicking Cheltenham's ass is always something to look forward to." She smirked at the idea but felt eyes on her. She saw the look Polly was giving her out of the corner of her eye but decided to ignore it, so she was being sociable for a change, so what? They stayed in silence until Daniels finished her breakfast and stood up.  
"Right, I'll see you on the pitch then." With a small smile the girl turned to walk away. Kelly smirked slightly to herself as she drained the rest of her drink but turned to see Polly looking at her with a slightly smug look.  
"What?" She frowned at the geek but the girl kept her smirk.  
"Sophie was late back to the dorm last night. She wouldn't have something to do with your good mood would she?" Polly, as always, was annoyingly perceptive and Kelly scowled at her slightly for a second before grinning.  
"Why Polly, I didn't know you has such a filthy mind." She smirked at her mischievously and the geek turned slightly red, looking back at her laptop.  
"Don't change the subject Jones. You didn't answer the question." She stayed staring at her laptop and Kelly frowned slightly, she did have a little to do with it, but only because she produced the drink...  
"A bit I suppose, but mostly it was the bottle of Jack that helped." She smirked slightly and Polly arched an eyebrow.  
"So that's what you were doing on the roof? Having a drink?" She smiled smugly and Kelly scowled at her.  
"Not like that. We didn't even talk much." She wondered why she was getting so defensive and frowned slightly, Polly seemed to notice she was getting annoyed and dropped it. Closing her laptop and standing up.  
"If you say so." With a final smirk she turned away and headed out of the dining hall. Kelly paused for a second before following, what was going on with her today?

Everyone assembled on the hockey pitch an hour or so later and for once an optimistic air was surrounding the team, with Annabelle and Daniels on their side the odds were well in their favour. They may not even have to cheat this time... Maybe... She took her flask from its place in her knee-high sock and unscrewed the cap as the Cheltenham 'ladies' started towards them, Thwaites leading the group as they ran past the singing first years. She spotted Daniels grinning at her as she took a drink from the flask and she smirked back, doing the cap up and holding it out questioningly. The younger girl nodded so she threw it over, resting a hand on her hockey stick as she watched the other team chatting amongst themselves. Suddenly Thwaites seemed to notice something and started walking forward.  
"Girls, look who it is. Annabelle the cannibal." She hissed in a poor impersonation of Hannibal Lecter and the girls behind her laughed. She vaguely remembered Miss Fritton mentioning that Annabelle came from Cheltenham but she was pulled from that thought by Daniels, who's voice rang out clearly over the laughter.  
"Thwaites." Kelly had to hold back a laugh at the way the blonde girl froze in place; clearly these two knew each other too. Daniels passed her the flask back as she started walking forwards but Thwaites was still trying to look as though she wasn't scared.  
"Daniels, doesn't surprise me you ended up here, though, you are a little worse than their usual trash." Her voice was arrogant but she still hadn't moved. She gave a small smirk as she wondered exactly what Daniels had done to this girl. Whatever it was it had clearly had a lasting effect since Daniels simply had to whisper something to the loud girl for her to end up stunned into silence, her mouth working but no sound coming out. She gave a small smirk as Daniels winked at her on her way back to where she had been stood and Thwaites stormed away back to her team. After a second or two Taylor broke the silence.  
"What was tha' all about?" The chav asked the question on all of their minds and Annabelle was quick to answer.  
"I used to eat people." She gave a nervous chuckle and they all looked at her in confusion.  
"What?" She spoke up first and Annabelle suddenly looked embarrassed.  
"I used to have braces, and bits of food got stuck in them..." She trailed off and Kelly had to fight back the grossed out look she knew would be plastered over her face.  
"Nice." She shared a look with Taylor before turning back to face the other team, the match would start soon.

They all stood glaring at each other as always while Bursar ran through the rules in an attempt to make them behave, a futile attempt but it was a credit to him that he never gave up. Seconds after the match started Verity's stick made contact with the poor man's head and sent him down, why he didn't just give up being ref she didn't know but Matron soon replaced him and the game was in full tilt. As always they stuck to the rules for around two points before the cheating started, in all fairness, it wasn't as though Cheltenham played clean, they hooked people around the neck with sticks and tackled people who where no-where near the ball. She watched as Daniels scored a few goals and persisted in trying to keep up with her, it wouldn't be good if the new girl outshone her too much. Somehow she found herself a little distracted by the way the girl was dodging around players, she was fast, that was certain, she seemed to slip through gaps that weren't there a split second later and somehow manage to take the ball with her. While she was distracted a Cheltenham player took the opportunity to knock her over and next thing she knew she was on the floor. She groaned in annoyance as she hit the dirt but a much louder thwack sounded somewhere above her. The girl who'd knocked her down hit the floor clutching her face as blood poured from her nose and Taylor came over to help her up. She shot the chav girl a confused look as she picked up a spare stick that was lying on the floor next to her but realisation crashed over her as she threw it to someone. Daniels caught her stick with a grin and mouthed something along the lines of 'oops' with a smirk, before she could stop herself she laughed and glanced at the girl who'd pushed her, she was being helped off of the field and a substitute was coming in to replace her. The confusion returned as she realised Daniels had just done that because that girl had knocked her down, why? She didn't have time to think about it because, at that point, Thwaites was attempting to run past her with the ball.

The game proceeded in much the same fashion until they reached the final shot, everyone was wandering around to get into position but she lingered nearby to Taylor and Andrea, the two were talking quietly together near the goal posts, never a good sign.  
"Oi, what you think about makin' Daniels team captain? She's a betta shot than Kel' any day." She pushed back the surge of annoyance she felt toward the chav girl as she spoke; she had a good point...  
"I think we should leave it to the last goal, if Soph wins us the game, she's captain, deal?" Andrea seemed to be the voice of reason and she started walking away, great, if Daniels scored the last goal they'd vote for her to be new team captain. Well at least it would get rid of some of her workload. As she moved to where she should be she spotted Daniels stood near to the goal with a thoughtful look on her face, she must have heard too. She wondered idly if the girl would deliberately mess her up so that she could take the shot herself or just leave it to chance. Either way, she was about to find out as the whistle blew. Annabelle passed to Janie who passed back and she prepared to take her shot but at the last second she seemed to freeze in place, probably due to the death glare Thwaites was giving her but regardless she was knocked flying by a girl on the other team and Kelly rushed forward. Screw the workload she'd worked to become team captain, she wasn't about to let herself lose it. As the ball started flying she cursed under her breath, she'd hurried that too much, it was headed for the goal keeper and Daniels was right there ready to knock it in. Damn it. She looked away for a second but as she looked back she saw Thwaites fall forward slightly, the ball bounced off of her face and straight into the goal, the whistle blew and the St. Trinians girls gave a cheer as they won the match. She quickly righted herself and started celebrating with everyone, letting them lift her up onto their shoulders and they all headed back to the school to get changed for the victory party. She'd need to have a word with Daniels later.

The party was everything they'd all come to expect from St. Trinians, The Banned were as brilliant as ever and everyone was joining in with the celebration. She took a bottle of beer from a passing third year and opened it with the bottle opener on her keys, pretty soon she couldn't help but join in with everyone dancing and not too long after that the anthem started. When they neared the chant she saw Chelsea look at her expectantly and she rolled her eyes, ever since JJ's predecessor had insisted on joining in every time the anthem reached the chant it had become a sort of tradition, so as the chant started she joined in, everyone in the room clapping along until the music picked up again and the party was in full swing once more. As ridiculous as the tradition was she had to admit it made her feel a little proud. She started dancing again with everyone else but she could feel eyes on her from somewhere, a quick glance around found the source of the feeling. Daniels was stood near the bar with a bottle of whisky in hand, very obviously watching her. She turned to face her and the girl simply smirked and raised her bottle slightly. After a quick glance around herself to make sure no-one was watching she started walking toward the door, as she passed the younger girl she gave a jerk of her head to tell her to follow. She knew she would without looking so as they reached the stairway she turned around to face her, a serious expression on her face as she looked at the girl now leaning against a pillar with a smirk on her face.  
"Why did you do that?" She decided to be straightforward, there was no point tiptoeing around the subject.  
"Do what?" A mischievous look came over Sophie's face and Kelly rolled her eyes.  
"You know exactly what I meen, you tripped her so my goal would go in. You were perfectly lined up to get the shot yourself after the keeper blocked mine. I heard Taylor and Andrea too, they were going to make you captain if you made it. So why?" She folded her arms across her chest and fixed her expression into a sceptical frown. There was no reason she could think of that could explain this, so Daniels was going to have to. The girl gave a small sigh and seemed to give up.  
"That is exactly why, you are team captain, I can't do the leader thing, I never have and never will, I'm a soldier, not a leader. A perfect soldier I'll admit, but by no means a leader." She sounded a little proud of herself and Kelly felt her eyebrows raise slightly, was that seriously it? That was a little weird; she felt a smile pull at the corners of her mouth before she could stop it and relaxed her stance a little. There was no sign of a lie in her voice so that meant she actually wasn't planning anything with this.  
"So you were looking out for me, again." She leant on the wall beside her with a slight smile, why exactly did this girl give a damn? Sophie started walking toward her and she made herself stand her ground, relaxing against the wall with a slight smirk still on her face.  
"Of course I did, you're head girl aren't you? If I let you lose all standing around here the place would be screwed. But you do owe me one, again." She sounded as though she was stating the obvious and Kelly felt a small wave of disappointment run across her own face, she quickly corrected it, so what? She was upset that Daniels didn't like her now? As if. But if she wasn't interested, then why was she moving to stand so close? She straightened up slightly and met the other girls eyes squarely, refusing to back down.  
"You're right, I do owe you one." She held her ground as the girl stepped even closer but felt her lips part involuntarily as their faces came within an inch of each other. Judging from the smirk on the younger girls lips as she glanced down she'd definitely noticed. After a second of holding each other's gaze Sophie closed the gap. Kelly couldn't move, she had no idea why but it felt as though her feet were routed to the spot as the girl pressed their lips together, a hand finding its way onto the back of her neck for a second before the younger girl moved away. She remained where she was, leaning her back against the wall with an emotionless mask for a face as Sophie stepped back, her tongue darting out to wet her lips that were still curved into a smirk.  
"Now we're even." With that she turned around and started walking away. Kelly racked her with her eyes as she headed up the stairs and called back.  
"Enjoy your victory Jones." The slightly smug edge to her tone pissed her off a bit but she was far to distracted by what had just happened to really care.

So Daniels **was** interested in her? Right? Christ this was giving her a headache. She let herself drop backwards onto her bed as she stared at the ceiling. Okay, time to look at the facts. She offered to help with Flash, she joined the hockey team after she'd told her they were a member short, she'd practically dropped her jaw on the floor when they first met, she'd helped her get a decent night's sleep when she was exhausted, saved her reputation as captain of the hockey team and she'd kissed her. On the other hand, she claimed to only be helping her out because it was natural to help the head girl and then there was the unconfirmed sleeping with Chelsea. This was going to be difficult to play out. She wouldn't fully trust her yet, best to leave it at that. Innocent until proven guilty but not in the clear until proven innocent. Christ why couldn't she just have been another snooty posh kid like Annabelle? She got up and started getting changed, it would be a late start tomorrow but tempers would be high with everyone hung over. As she climbed into bed a thought hit her: none of this mattered unless she was interested in Daniels. Was she? Yes the girl was attractive, and yes she was actually pretty fun to be around when she wasn't being a cocky arse, but did she like her in that way? She gave a humourless smirk as she rolled onto her side, to think, she, Kelly Jones, was having trouble getting to sleep due to obsessing over a girl. What a weird world.

_**How does she feel about Sophie Daniels? Tricky question that XD**_


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

_**Interestingly enough, given the title, I had some real trouble writing this one XD Not sure why.**_

_**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I do not own Kelly Jones or anything to do with St. Trinians.**_

_**Chapter three: Trouble.**_

A persistent knocking came from her bedroom as she stepped out of the shower. Was someone dead or something? With a quiet sigh she wrapped her towel around her hair and pulled her pyjamas back on, walking back into her room and to the door to find Polly stood behind it, hair still down and still stood in her striped pyjamas.  
"You'd better come quickly." She sounded serious and turned around without waiting for her reply. A frown came onto her face as she followed her back into the dorm, what had her knickers in a twist? She found the geek by her laptop and moved to stand behind her, looking at the screen to see the reception area downstairs. It was completely trashed after the party, but that was nothing new, her eyes landed on a man sat on the sofa and she frowned slightly.  
"Who's that?" She spoke mostly to herself but Polly answered anyway.  
"Looks like we're about to find out." She nodded back to the screen and Kelly spotted Miss Fritton tripping over a bottle. They started talking but the sound was a little quiet, once Polly turned it up the man's voice came through clearly.  
"We are not here to drink tea Miss Fritton. You owe the bank over five hundred thousand pounds." Her eyes widened slightly as the amount they owed, this wasn't good.  
"... Christmas bonuses all 'round I expect." Miss Fritton was acting casual but Kelly knew she would already be trying to think of a way out of this.  
"Because of your decision to ignore our six previous final demands, I am forced to serve you with this: Foreclosure notice." He sounded a little smug and Kelly made a mental note to set the first years on him if he ever came back. Miss Fritton looked directly at their camera for a second as she spoke and it was obvious she knew they were watching.  
"Final demand? How can there be more than one final demand? I meen which is the final final demand? I can't believe you haven't told me about this Bursar."  
"Well I did try to tell you-"  
"Not now Bursar! Beverly where's that tea?!" She turned away from Bursar to face the man once again.  
"You can't just pull the plug on us like some underperforming hair dressing salon. This is an institution of learning sir, and I have a duty of care. I don't answer to you; I answer to my girls, girls who find shelter in no other school." She was approaching the man steadily from across the room but he cut across her.  
"A bunch of delinquents and play ground terrorists more like-" She cut him off by slapping his shoulder with her purse and Kelly had to hold back a laugh, despite the seriousness of the situation, Miss Fritton really was pretty funny when angry.  
"One man's terrorist, is another woman's freedom fighter, Mr... Bank manager." She had stepped up very close to him now but he didn't seem fazed, he held up the letter.  
"You have four weeks, to repay the outstanding debt. Or this school is declared officially bankrupt." With that he left and Polly shut the lid on the laptop.  
"Huston, we have a problem..." The geek sounded simply stunned, Kelly chewed her bottom lip in thought for a second before a voice sounded behind them.  
"What's up?" She knew who it was before she even turned around but turned to look at Daniels anyway.  
"We have a problem; the bank's shutting us down. Get dressed, we have to tell everyone." She walked quickly past her and out of the dorm, going to her own room to get dressed as quickly as possible. She had no idea why she'd told Daniels to come with her but there was no time to dwell on it now.

Minutes later she walked out of her room and found Daniels walking out of the dorm.  
"Let's go." She turned to walk down the stairs and head to the recreation room that most of the girls, that were awake, would be in, faintly aware of Daniels walking right behind her the whole time. When they made it in the room was full of noise, apparently this was the room for girls that didn't have hangovers. She called over the chatter but it had no effect so she went to whistle for silence when someone beat her to it, she held back a small smirk at Daniels trying to be useful and turned her attention to the, now silent, room.  
"St. Trinians is closing down." She tried to impact the seriousness of the news onto them but apparently it had no effect, the room erupted in cheers and a first year even had the nerve to hug her around the waist. She gave a sigh of annoyance and walked forwards, calling over the noise.  
"We're facing the biggest crisis of our lives and you're behaving like bloody children. If this place closes down we'll have to go to other schools, and by that, I meen, **normal schools**." The last two words seemed to finally get through to them and silence dropped in the room like a hammer as everyone picked up on exactly what was going on.

Word spread like a fire through the chemistry classroom and before long the topic of everyone's conversation was how they could make the money back or what they would do if this place shut down. She received word that two cars were pulling down the driveway and started walking to the room where Polly had set up her laptop, running into Daniels on the way and taking her with her, she might as well see this too if she planned on being useful later. To their surprise it was Carnaby Fritton and Clair Daniels downstairs, Miss Fritton's brother and sister. She couldn't help but glance at Daniels as Carnaby suggested turning St. Trinians into a hotel. Nice family.  
"...A boutique hotel?! But this is my school Carnaby!" Miss Fritton sounded outraged but Carnaby wasn't giving up.  
"The banks school Camilla, and when they shut you down you'll lose everything, and more importantly so will we. If we move fast and sell the place now, we can repay the debts. And, split the profits." He sat down and Polly spoke up.  
"Look's like your parents are selling us down the river." She glanced back and Annabelle quickly defended them.  
"No, Daddy wouldn't do anything like that, nor would Aunty Clair." She glanced to Daniels for help but she was simply glaring at the screen, Kelly could see almost every muscle in her body tensed and she felt a slight wave of sympathy toward her, clearly she wasn't happy with her mother right now.  
"What about Annabelle? And Sophie?!" Miss Fritton was still defending them but the other woman spoke up for the first time since their arrival.  
"That delinquent won't stay here much longer anyway, she'll have her fun, probably sleep with most of your students, get everyone in power under her thumb, burn down half your school and move on to the next interesting thing." The venom in that woman's voice was clear to everyone and they all turned to look at Daniels. Kelly watched a muscle twitch in her jaw before Carnaby's voice pulled them all back to the screen, she stayed watching her for a second and played the girls mother's words through her head. '...probably sleep with most of your students, get everyone in power under her thumb...' was that really what she'd been doing? Only looking out for her because she was head girl and she needed her on her side? Or was it worse and she was only after her for someone to sleep with? She was dragged from her thoughts as Daniels dashed from the room and quickly turned her attention back to the screen, how could she let herself get so distracted?  
"No use relying on the grownups. We need to sort this out ourselves." She spoke through the silence in the room and everyone turned to look at her. After a second of thought she decided they might as well get everyone together and see what they could come out with.  
"We'll bring Flash in tonight and see if we can come up with anything. Meet up in room fourteen after dinner." She pushed herself back into head girl mode and everyone nodded in agreement.

At that moment Daniels decided to return and pull Annabelle over to the window, she frowned slightly and followed them, looking out in time to see their parents leaving. What had she just done? Her confusion was quickly wiped from her mind as the car when up, literally, with a loud bang. She stayed staring at the flames while Daniels spoke to the twins behind her but she wasn't listening to them. That stunt could have killed someone... But then again, every St. Trinian had something in them that meant they could only be at this school. She herself had been kicked out of her old school during her second year for refusing to go to lessons because all the teachers were patronising, which, of course, had meant she was failing in everything. She needed to find out what Daniels had done, maybe that would help her figure out how to prevent any serious damage, she'd have to tell Polly to hurry up with her file, with the school in danger she didn't need anyone messing up any chance they had of saving it. By the time she turned around again the girl was gone and Annabelle was on her way out, pushing her thoughts to one side for a minute she slipped back into being head girl and turned to the twins.  
"Get that fire out girls, but better use the hose, keep some distance from it until it's definitely out, yeah?" She looked at them seriously and they nodded before turning to leave.  
"The rest of you better get to your lessons, see you all after dinner." She gave them all a slight nod and everyone started walking out, leaving only Polly who was busy with something on her laptop.  
"Polly, I'm going to need that file as soon as possible." She leant against the desk behind her and Polly nodded with a serious expression.  
"Just printing it now, I haven't read it, but it's long Kel'. And after what her mum just said..." She trailed off, looking uncertain but Kelly stood up straight.  
"Fritton wouldn't have let her come here if she didn't trust her. I'll keep an eye on her but this is St. Trinians Polly, we've all done things we're not proud of." She gave her a suggestive look and the Geek instantly stood down, Polly had hidden her own file from almost everyone but when she'd become head girl Kelly hadn't been able to resist. With a brief smirk she turned and walked out the door, stopping by the printer in the English office to grab the small stack of papers before heading up to her room.

Daniels certainly had been busy, six schools in seven years, not including St. Trinians, and expelled from all of them for a different reason. Attacking another student at Cheltenham, traumatising teachers at Michealson Academy, sleeping with a teacher at Crowfords school for girls, shooting at prefects at Reprimere Military School, releasing the 'students' at Bankfields criminal institution for girls and burning down half of the school at Claymore Academy. There was no pattern, every time she got herself kicked out for a different reason; it would be impressive if it wasn't so worrying. The only thing any of them had in common was that most of them were to do with people of authority and they all were very obviously going to get her expelled. So what? Did she just hate anyone telling her what to do? Or was her mum right? Did she really just jump schools whenever she got bored? She dropped the papers and pinched the bridge of her nose with a frustrated sigh. Why couldn't she just be a timid posh kid like her cousin? She glanced at the time and rolled her eyes, damn, she'd missed dinner; she'd have to grab something after the meeting. With a heavy sigh she stood up and headed off to room fourteen, pausing as she passed the stairs that lead up to the roof. Daniels would most likely be up there... Should she check on her? Probably a good plan, don't want her going off and burning the place down or something. Sure enough Daniels was stood in front of the low wall, a half empty bottle of Jack beside her. Kelly was pretty sure she'd heard her walk out onto the roof but if she had she hadn't acknowledged her at all.  
"You alright?" She frowned slightly at how quiet her voice was but put it down to the quiet atmosphere around them. After a second Daniels straightened up and turned to face her, no emotions showing on her face.  
"Absolutely fine. Now, I missed a bit while I was blowing up my mother's car, what do we plan to do?" She sounded fine but Kelly doubted it, she looked at her for a second before deciding to drop it, now was not the time for the 'I hate my parents' rant, they had things to do.  
"We're meeting Flash in five minutes to discuss options. I came up to see if you were coming." The last part was a lie, but may as well have her there, untrustworthy or not she had some good ideas every now and then.  
"Do you want me there?" Daniels had slipped back into being her usual flirty self and Kelly had to stop herself from flirting back. Normally it wouldn't meen anything for her to give some comment back but given the situation she decided against it.  
"Yeah, we need as many people as possible." She turned and started walking back towards the door.  
"Your wish is my command." She had to hold back a small smirk at the girls determination, there really was no stopping her. Whether that was a good thing or not was a different question but she pushed it from her mind as they continued walking.

She took her seat at the back and relaxed into the chair, putting her feet up on a desk while the last few people walked in, there were quite a few here, Tania and Tara were near the front, Taylor and a few of her chavs, Andrea and a couple of her girls, the Tottys had even showed up, though that was probably mostly to do with Flash, no Annabelle but then she was probably off sulking somewhere.  
"Right, the subject of today's lesson is crime. Right good yeah, you're liking me now. No for every need, there is a misdeed, our need in this case is to get our hands on 'alf a bar, that's half a million pounds to you lovely little ladies." Flash started talking and quickly called the attention of everyone in the room, well, almost everyone. She listened to everyone's suggestions and tried to think of a way that they could work, there were a few that would make up some of it but no-where near enough. Eventually the twins suggested theft and she let her head drop back to stare at the ceiling. What could they steal that could make them half a million pounds? She felt someone nudge her and turned to see Daniels grinning, she gave her a slightly confused look and the girl nodded at the wall. Still a little confused she turned to look and saw what she meant, a poster of 'The girl with the pearl earring' was on the wall and the information on it said it was at the national gallery in London. She gave Daniels a small grin before sobering her expression and raising her hand.  
"Er yes... I see er.. K-K-Kelly." She smirked slightly and pointed at the picture.  
"What about that?" She let her arm drop as Chelsea asked if she wanted to steal Scarlett Johansson.  
"You are so blonde Chelsea." She rolled her eyes and stood up, walking between the rest of the girls slowly toward the blackboard.  
"That is one of the most valuable paintings in the world, and it's here now. We steal it, and then we fence it. You'd be able to flog it for us Flash, wouldn't you?" She turned to face him and had to hold back a laugh as he squirmed under her gaze, just too make it a little worse for him she ran her tongue slowly across her teeth, something she knew never failed to pushed all rational thought from his head. He started stammering something about it being out of his league but she walked forwards and took the chalk off of him.  
"Number seven: The Heist. Girls, it's time we organised a school trip." She smirked as she turned to face them.

Everyone started leaving and Flash came over to talk to her about the last load of Trinski, apparently he' already sold it or something but she wasn't listening, she was most interested in the look that just passed between Daniels and Chelsea as the Totty passed by her. Was there actually something going on with them? She dismissed Flash and turned to face the board, already planning their trip to the gallery through in her head, it should be simple enough.  
"You think we can actually pull this off?" Daniels's voice came from somewhere behind her and Kelly turned to see her leaning against the teachers desk.  
"I forget you haven't been here long Sophie, you'd be surprised at the things St. Trinians girls can do when they put their minds to it." She felt a small smile pull onto her face at some of the things they'd done in the past. The other girl smiled slightly then shrugged.  
"Well if you say so, let me know if you need anything." She started walking toward the door and Kelly paused before answering, should she ask her about the things her mum said? Daniels must have noticed her pause since she stopped and turned to face her. She decided now was not the time for that conversation and stayed silent, after a second or two Daniels shrugged and headed for the door.  
"Night Kel'." With that she was gone. Kelly stayed starting at the place she had been for some time, lost in thought. Should she have asked? She shook her head to clear it, this had not been the time for it and since when did she second guess herself? Pushing all thoughts of Sophie Daniels out of her head she headed to the door, she had to make sure everyone was in bed; they had an early start tomorrow.

_**Short by my standards I know, but the next one should be longer, I think...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Bad decisions

_**Message of a disclaiming type nature: I don't own anything to do with St. Trinians. The story line from Inside these walls, on the other hand, I'm actually a little proud to say I do own x)**_

_**Chapter 4: Bad decisions.**_

The next morning she decided to forget it, she threw the file on Daniels into the bin and got dressed. They had far too much at stake at the minute for her to be distracted by one student. With a quick glance into the mirror she turned and headed out the door, walking into the dorm and finding most people already awake. All but one. A small smirk pulled onto her face as she waved Tania and Tara over.  
"Looks like someone's sleeping in. Better wake her up girls." She nodded over to Daniels and the girls grinned, running off back to the first year crib while she walked over to stand near the girl's bed. Regardless of all else she was useful to have around, she wouldn't trust her yet but, for now, they might need her. She was pulled from her thoughts as the twins returned with a large bucket full of water each. She nodded her approval and stepped back out of the way.  
"What the hell!?" She had to hold back a laugh as a drenched Daniels sat bolt upright and glared at them.  
"Good work girls. Head down to the bus." She patted the twins on the shoulders and they gave one last grin before running off, after a second she turned back to a very disgruntled Daniels.  
"You slept in; we're going to the gallery today. Have you seen Annabelle?" She'd only just noticed that she hadn't seen the girl since after her dad had stopped by yesterday morning so maybe she should check on her.  
"Not since last night." Daniels had climbed out of bed and was looking for clothes, Kelly paused for a minute before shrugging.  
"We'll find her when we get back, a load of us are going to Miss Frittons office to tell her about the trip, hurry up, I'll wait outside." With that she turned on her heel and walked back out of the dorm, feeling much better now that she was back to simply being head girl. It was easier this way, not having to think about what Daniels thought about her, or what she wanted from her. She was only waiting for a couple of minutes before the girl emerged from the dorms and nearly walked into her, apparently still a little groggy from the sudden wake up call.  
"Ready? Let's go." She started off down the stairs, dimly aware of Daniels right behind her.

A few of the girls were waiting for them in the main stairway as instructed and she gave them all a slight nod before they all headed to Miss Fritton's office. A quick glance at Chelsea revealed new marks along her neck that brought a slight frown to her face but she said nothing, what those two did was their own business. Miss Fritton was usually okay with small trips as long as they mentioned it before they left so there was no doubt she'd let them go to London. As they all filed in everyone was pretty upbeat but she couldn't help the uneasy feeling that came over her as she spotted Annabelle stood next to the headmistresses desk, looking sheepish.  
"Miss, we're going to borrow the bus for a quick trip to-" She started but Miss Fritton cut her off.  
"The national Gallery." She looked serious, something you didn't often see on the carefree headmistress of St. Trinians.  
"Annabelle already told me about it, and what you plan to do with one of the paintings there." She didn't look impressed and Kelly could tell where this was going. She felt her anger bubbling up and joined everyone in turning to glare at Annabelle. The **rat**. She was dead as soon as they were out of here, Headmistresses niece or not, you couldn't grass on other students and get away with it. She was pulled out of her murderous thoughts when she realised Miss Fritton was speaking again.  
""...Even hostage taking, but I've been proud to say the girls of St. Trinians have never stooped to common or garden theft. I'm sorry girls, I'm touched, I really am, but the answer's no." She gave a angry sigh and started leading the girls out, her glare still fixed on Annabelle.  
"What if we just sort of borrowed it?" The prat sounded nervous and Kelly rolled her eyes, what the hell was she on about now? She'd already buggered their plan and now she had to waste their time too?  
"Oh, supergrass speaks." She let her anger fill her voice and almost laughed as the girl flinched.  
"There was a man, in 1911-" Annabelle started talking but Polly cut across her.  
"Do you meen the Mona Lisa scam?" She seemed interested and Kelly stopped walking, looking between the two girls in confusion. Had Annabelle actually come up with a good idea or something?  
"Annabelle Fritton you are full of surprises." Miss Fritton even seemed impressed, why couldn't one of them explain this already?  
"But where would we find someone unscrupulous enough to buy such a well known painting on the black market?" She looked thoughtful for a minute and Kelly felt her interest growing. Fortunately Annabelle seemed to have all the answers today.  
"Well I know someone. Someone who deals in dodgy art, someone who wants to turn St. Trinians into-"  
"A boutique hotel."  
"An unconscionable... shit. A complete and utter-"  
"Girly. Girls come over here." Miss Fritton beckoned them over and Kelly glanced briefly at Annabelle, maybe she wouldn't have to kill her after all.

By the time they all left her anger was completely gone, there may actually be a little hope for Annabelle as a St. Trinian after all. Doubling their money and returning the painting to stop the police searching for them for actually genius. She climbed onto the bus after everyone else and sat with Polly, instantly striking up a conversation with her about what they had to do when they arrived at the gallery. Dickenson caught her attention briefly as she discovered the Tottys had taken the driver back to their seats and the twins were driving, apparently no-one could stay teetotal for too long at St. Trinians but aside from that she remained deep in conversation with the geek. When they arrived she nodded to the first years with a slight smirk and waited in her seat, there would be no chance of getting off of the bus until they were gone. After a few minutes she smoothly stood up and led the older girls off of the bus, walking casually toward the gallery and hiding her amusement at the affect the first years had had on London. Inside the gallery was a little less casual, Polly went ahead to direct first and second years down various corridors but she, Taylor, Andrea, Daniels, the Tottys and the twins all walked directly to the painting they were looking for. When they found it she couldn't help the slight smirk that pulled onto her face, regardless of all else, this would be fun.  
"Bingo." She stood looking at it while they waited for Chelsea to return from her 'conversation' with the security guard, Taylor and Chloe were talking about it behind her but she wasn't listening, her mind was busy running through all the possibilities that could stand in their way. Chelsea returned and started running through the list, her eyebrows raised slightly at the ridiculous amount of security in this place and she turned to the twins.  
"So?"  
"We're talking mission: Impossible." They looked sad and she could feel her hope fading slightly.  
"That's a no?"  
"If Tom Cruise can do it so can we." She loved their optimism but something was still nagging at her.  
"Yeah, but the real question is: how do we gain access to it in the first place? We need some sort of cover. Any bright ideas?" She looked from one girl to the other but no-one turned up anything, not even Daniels. She gave a small sigh and turned to lead them all back out of the gallery. It had been a good plan up until then, unless they could think of something they was screwed.  
"So? We good?" Polly met them half way back to the entrance and she opened her mouth to speak but another voice cut across her.  
"It's such a shame none of you want to give School Challenge a shot. It would be such good fun. I only mention it because the final takes place right here." Miss Dickenson was walking across the room and Kelly stopped dead in her tracks.  
"What did you say?" She looked at the teacher who turned to smile at her.  
"Only that the final will be televised here. In the grand hall." She gave one last smile and walked out. Kelly felt a grin pull onto her face as the plan fit together in her mind. They actually might pull this off.

Their plan was simple but effective, she and Polly had done the general outline on the bus back to school but the details had only taken a few hours. She called everyone together in room fourteen and ran through it, the twins were happy about blowing things up but Andrea and Taylor were more than a little upset about the zip wire. They still needed a way through the lasers but it shouldn't take long to work it out. When she was done everyone left to head to dinner and she turned to look at the board, trying to think of any problems that might come up during the heist that they hadn't thought of when a voice rang out behind her.  
"During all this, what do I do?" She recognised the voice instantly and turned around slowly, meeting Daniels' eyes with an emotionless mask.  
"We just don't need you for anything." Strictly speaking that was a lie, they needed someone on standby in case anything should mess up but she didn't trust her enough to give her such an important job. If someone didn't do their job right and the whole thing fell through, they needed someone reliable to catch it, not someone who could bolt at any second.  
"That's a lie and you know it, you need all the help you can get in this, why aren't you letting me?" The other girl actually seemed annoyed about not being able to help, a bit strange for someone who refused to admit she was a St. Trinian. She simply looked at her, knowing her expressionless silence would say more than any lie she could come up with. Besides, Daniels wasn't stupid, Kelly knew the girl would already know exactly why she wouldn't let her. With an annoyed growl the girl stormed out and Kelly smirked slightly to herself. Daniels would have to sort herself out; she wasn't going to run around after her anymore. If she wanted them to trust her she'd have to earn it.

After dinner she headed back up to the dorms, only to find Polly walking quickly out of them.  
"There you are, you want to hear this." She dashed back inside and Kelly frowned in confusion at the small group of girls huddled around Polly's laptop.  
"What's going on?" She walked over and placed a hand on her hip as she looked at all of them for answers.  
"Daniels just went into Frittons office, she looked serious about something." Polly answered simply and Kelly was about to respond when an alert came up on the screen.  
"We have an outgoing phone call." Polly sounded a little surprised at this but Kelly simply nodded.  
"Let's hear it." She moved a little closer as Polly pulled the headphones from her laptop, letting the sound come out of the speakers.  
"Hello?" She recognised the voice as Clair Daniels and frowned slightly, why was she calling her mum?  
"Hey mum."  
"Sophie? Is something wrong?"  
"No, everything's fine, just calling to say I won't be coming home for the holidays, or ever in fact, I like it here"  
"Are you sure sweetheart? This is St. Trinians we're talking about."  
"Yes Mum. I'm sure. And if you try to get me out you're going to be buying yourself a lot of new cars, understand?"  
"Your choice. Bye."  
The line went dead and Kelly could feel a slightly smug smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. So Daniels had finally decided she liked it here? She felt a little bad that the whole dorm had heard the girl's conversation with her mum but at least it wasn't as embarrassing as it could have been. All the girls were talking amongst themselves and Kelly turned to them  
"Not a word to Daniels about hearing that, yeah?" She waited for their murmurs of agreement to die down before giving a slight grin.  
"Good, lights out in ten." With that she turned to head out of the dorm, Daniels would be ripped to shreds if she went in there while everyone was awake tonight, she decided she'd better have a word with her.

When the girl came up the stairs Kelly forced back a smirk and gave her a look of annoyance, pretending to still be pissed about the girl shouting at her.  
"Sorry for snapping at you earlier. Inner conflict's a tricky thing." She smiled slightly at the girls apology and dropped her act.  
"Still want to help?" She kept her tone casual and Daniels nodded. With a small smirk she walked toward her door and indicated with her head for the girl to follow, once inside she went straight to her cupboard, deciding they both needed a drink, pausing only briefly to nod at the bed given it was the only place to sit in here. After a second of rummaging she found her 'emergency' bottle of Trinski and a pair of shot glasses, with them in hand she returned to her bad and dropped down next to Daniels, a small smirk still in place as she set them down on a small table.  
"I figured you could use a drink." She poured them one each and set the bottle down, turning to face the girl who'd already picked hers up.  
"Well you were right about that." She threw it back and Kelly smirked, catching the girls grin in the corner of her eye as she drank her own and set the glass back down, filling them up again.  
"Right, so, we're going to need you in the van with Polly, on standby for anything that could go wrong." She'd read enough of the girls file to know she could probably manage anything that went wrong, she seemed the resourceful sort.  
"I can handle that. Now, onto more important business." Her tone turned serious and Kelly paused in picking up her shot, arching an eyebrow questioningly.  
"Why do you have two glasses in your room? Have people in here often?" Daniels grinned and Kelly couldn't help but laugh, they both drained their glasses and as she answered as she picked up the bottle to refill them.  
"Actually no, it's just always good to have a spare handy." She smirked slightly at the memory of how annoyed she'd been last time she broke one but Daniels arched an eyebrow.  
"So no-one's been in here with you before?" She heard the suggestive edge to her voice and paused in pouring them both another shot, feeling the blood rush to her face at the implication but forcing it back. No, she hadn't let anyone else in before, Christ, she wasn't even sure why she'd let her in. She quickly regained her composure and shot a comment back.  
"Well you know, not everyone goes through a big dramatic self realisation moment." She smirked at her and saw a faint hint of pink raise into the younger girl's cheeks as she picked up her newly filled shot and threw it back, most likely to avoid answering.

The night spun on and she found herself relaxing more in Soph's company, she asked about her past schools and the girl happily told her about all of the different ways she'd been expelled, none of them were nearly as bad as they sounded on paper. She'd given the girls of Claymore time to run before burning the place down, only shot around the prefects at Reprimere, of course being confident in her aim. It seemed to Kelly that she'd just been given a bad reputation, maybe she wasn't as bad as everyone seemed to think. She downed her shot and held back a slight frown at her own thoughts, she didn't often think highly of people, maybe she was getting a little drunk. She shook her head slightly to clear it and a thought struck her.  
"You went to Cheltenham right? I've been meaning to ask, what did you say to Thwaites that got her to shut up before the hockey match?" She poured them both another glass and looked at the other girl curiously, she could use a good weapon to hold against Thwaites.  
"I told her that is she didn't shut up I'd tell everyone why she really picked on my dear cousin." Soph seemed amused by the thought and Kelly felt her interest growing.  
"What's the real reason then?" She frowned slightly as a smirk turned the corners of Soph's mouth and she shook her head.  
"Never gonna tell that." She was being stubborn and Kelly pouted slightly, an expression she didn't often try given that it never worked, though it did seem to have an interesting effect on the girl in front of her. A slight smirk grew on her face as she found her staring at her lips.  
"You sure there's no way to persuade you?" She arched an eyebrow suggestively and watched a blush trying to fight its way onto Soph's face, she was used to having this effect on people but something about this was different, she could feel her heart rate trying to pick up at the thought of 'persuading' Soph.  
"Well I don't know, they may be some way to get it out of me." Soph mirrored her smirk and Kelly felt her stomach drop slightly, it wasn't often someone stood their ground against her, she decided it was time to deploy all weapons and gave a quiet chuckle, Soph had no idea what she was fighting against here, she left her lips parted for a second but when she spoke she lowered her tone, dropping the volume to just above a whisper and pulling the seductive smile, that had almost knocked Flash off of his feet countless times, onto her face.  
"And what might that be?" Sure enough it had the exact effect she expected, Soph opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out, Kelly couldn't hide her amused smirk as the girl cleared her throat and tried again, grinning a little to fake a casual attitude.  
"Miss Jones, that's fighting dirty and you know it." Her falsely stern tone made Kelly's smirk grow as she straightened up.  
"Oh is it Miss Daniels? What're you going to do about it?" She let a challenging edge colour her voice as she watched the girl pretend to look thoughtful for a second.  
"I'm going to have to fight back." A grin split onto her face and a second later Kelly found herself pinned to her own bed. She blinked in surprise but the shock quickly wore off and she fought back, flipping them over and attempting to pin the younger girl, effectively starting an all out war on her bed.

It had been a while since she'd laughed this much, it seemed all she ever did around Soph was laugh or get pissed off at her but right now was one of the ones where she couldn't help but laugh. Especially at the way she very quickly dodged away from her every time she got vaguely close to her ribs, maybe she was hiding weak spot there. By the time she finally managed to pin the girl down her room was a little trashed, the sheets had been pulled off the bed and the pillows had been thrown about, not to mention the was glass on the floor from when they'd knocked over the table with the shot glasses and Trinski on it. Despite the mess she couldn't help the triumphant smirk that came onto her face as she looked down at the out of breath girl now pinned beneath her.  
"Going to tell me now?" She kept her smirk as she looked at the girl that was scowling up at her, she was almost glad when she shook her head defiantly, it would have been a shame for her to turn into a pushover.  
"I'll just have to torture it out of you then won't I?" She pinned the girl's wrists with one hand and smirked mischievously as she lowered a hand to her ribs, time to test her theory. The way Soph twitched as she ran her index finger down her side was enough to tell her she was right. Sophie Daniels was ticklish. She grinned and slipped a hand under the other girl's shirt, pausing for only a second before starting her attack. Sure enough Soph reacted brilliantly and started trying to get free, she kept a firm grip on her wrist until eventually the girl gave up.  
"Okay! Okay, stop it already! Kelly!" Her hand stilled a second after Soph's surrender and she took it back, keeping her smirk as she stayed sat on her, waiting for her to explain the situation with Thwaites, though something else kept her sat there, an idea on the edge of her mind that was trying desperately to be heard.  
"Thwaites always picked on Annabelle to hide the fact she was in love with her." Soph looked amused and Kelly help back a surprised laugh, she never suspected Thwaites as the gay sort, but then, a lot of people were. She looked back down at Soph and the idea at the edge of her mind came rushing forwards, should she see exactly what it was this girl wanted from her now? The Trinski in her bloodstream said yes and she felt oddly inclined to find out too. With a slight smirk she leant down next to her ear and brought back the low tone from before their little fight.  
"Good girl." She held back a smirk at the shiver that ran through the other girl and moved back around to look at her, their faces only an inch or so apart. She could feel her pulling against the hand that held her wrists and wondered idly if she was taking this too far, should she pull back now? Before she noticed what she was doing her body acted of its own accord and a challenging smirk spread onto her face. Only a second later Kelly found Soph's lips against hers. It wasn't the same as last time, last time she'd been too surprised to really react but this time felt as though lightning had crashed through her, reason left her mind and she kissed back, freeing the other girls hands to tangle one of her own in short red hair. She felt a leg hook over her hip and slid hers between Soph's too distracted by the kiss to really think of what was happening. Soph gave a quiet chuckle against her lips and Kelly felt her try to flip them over, next thing she knew they were falling off of the edge of her bed, she broke away from the other girl and they both laughed.  
"Smooth." She grinned and received a gentle shove in return. They both stood up and she glanced at her clock, Christ, it was later than she'd thought.  
"Damn, it's nearly 3am, we should get some sleep." She suddenly felt slightly awkward as she looked at the other girl, but fortunately Soph broke the silence.  
"Well I should erm..." She trailed off while backing toward the door and Kelly nodded.  
"Yeah, wouldn't want anyone to see and er..." She'd never had this much trouble articulating a sentence in her life, what was with her? She followed her to the door as they spoke.  
"Yeah, it'd be around the school in minutes." They both gave an awkward chuckle and she opened the door letting Soph walk out and watching her walking into the dorm for a second before shutting it again.

With a heavy sigh she leant her back against the hard wood of the door and lid the lock into place, what exactly had just happened there? She'd only intended to tease her a bit, not for something like that to happen. Her mind was still a little foggy from the Trinski but as she moved around her room tidying up the mess it was still busy. What was that feeling as they kissed? What could possibly make her react in that way? It wasn't as if she felt anything for her, right? She was Kelly Jones for Christ's sake, in eight years of school she'd never once had so much as a crush on another student, a few people outside of school yeah but those relationships had lasted all of five minutes, nothing particularly meaningful. She dumped the last of the glass into the bin and frowned at her reflection in the mirror, what, if anything, did she feel for Soph? More to the point when did she become Soph? All of this was too much for her alcohol riddled brain to deal with and she pinched the bridge of her nose for a second before sighing. She'd have to figure all this out in the morning. With one last glance at herself she got changed and brushed her teeth, climbing into bed only a couple of minutes later and switching off the lamp which had mercifully remained intact during their little fight. Surely she didn't feel anything for her, right? But then, if that was true, why could she still feel her lips pressed against her own?

_**Hell, at least Daniels accepted the fact she wanted Kelly, our dear head girl is having issues -tuts- who would write such a thing? ... ... Oh wait XD**_


	5. Chapter 5: Giving Up

_**Right, sorry for the massive wait but the content of this one gave me quite a bit of trouble... Doing the opposite side of such things is always a little difficult.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with St. Trinians.**_

_**Chapter 5: Giving up**_

A few days passed after the incident in her room and Kelly refused to think of it as anything other than that, an incident. Soph never brought it up and neither did she, despite this, though she wished if felt as though it never happened, it didn't change the fact that she thought about it every time they came too close to each other. She'd also started a bad habit of calling Daniels 'Soph' without really noticing, something the other girls didn't fail to pick up on and mimic, the first time she'd heard someone else say it she'd had to hold back a laugh at the look of surprise that flickered across the other girls face. Though she didn't like it, she had to admit one thing; Soph was damn useful to have around. They'd started meeting up every day at breakfast and she'd hand all the little jobs that she didn't have time for over to her. Not only did it free up time to work on the plan for the heist, but it helped her get more sleep at night now that all of the work was done in half the time. They even had time every night to fill each other in on the various things they had to deal with over the day, usually up on the roof and usually over a bottle of whisky that Soph always seemed to be able to find. If she was honest, she'd found exactly what she needed in Soph, someone she could rely on to help where she's needed, someone she could trust with her thoughts and theories that she knew wouldn't tell anyone else but, probably most worryingly, Soph relaxed her, she helped her unwind at the end of a day and, as much as she hated to admit it, she was really quite a lot of fun to be around. Even though she tried not, to there were times when she couldn't resist flirting with the other girl, Soph herself rarely strung two sentences together and didn't come out with some kind of remark and sometimes it was just too tempting for her not to respond. Recently, she'd even taken to flirting without prompting, something she hardly noticed at first but now she was pretty much giving in to the fact that she and Soph flirted now. It didn't necessarily meen that anything was going on; harmless flirting never had to meen anything. Well, at least that was what she kept telling herself.

Kelly gave a quiet sigh as she waited at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the roof, she'd arrived early and Soph was never late but she couldn't help being a little impatient, if they missed the opportunity they'd have a hard time getting Flash to co-operate. She heard the unmistakable sound of Soph's tattered boots approach the door and an evil idea came over her, she stepped back into the shadows behind the door and waited, smirking to herself as Soph stood looking confused for a minute. A grin spread across her face as she reached forward and surprised her, pulling her back with an arm around her waist and placing one over her mouth. Her amusement was short lived, Soph only reacted for a second before relaxing, she gave a small sigh and let her go, folding her arms across her chest.  
"You're no fun Daniels." She scowled at her briefly but Soph's grin was infectious.  
"Only while the sun's up Jones." Soph winked before backing away a bit and nodding to the stairs.  
"Shall we?" She waved a hand for her to lead the way and Kelly nodded, turning and walking up the stairs toward the roof.

When they reached the door she held up a hand to tell Soph to stop and leaned her ear against the wood, she grinned at the other girl's confused expression and gave her a 'wait and see look', they had to get the timing just right here or it wasn't going to work. After a few minutes they heard Flash refuse and she smirked to herself, straightening up and walking out onto the roof.  
"What's wrong? Not up to it Flash? Told you Annabelle." Kelly let a smug edge colour her voice as she walked toward the pair and sat down, she had to hold back a laugh at how quickly Flash tried to cover for himself and take the file. Her eyes flickered to Soph as she moved to sit on the wall beside them and spotted a slightly irritated look on her face, after a second of thought she realised Annabelle was sat in her spot and had to hold back a grin.  
"...Successful, erudite and handsome... Oh and I almost forgot he's also very, very gay." She was called from her thoughts by the end of Annabelle's description of the man and shared a brief grin with her as Flash gave a small whimper. She had to admit Fritton was growing a mischievous streak that was good to see. They all managed to hold in their laughter for another minute or so while Flash hurried off of the roof muttering something about practice before they all fell about.  
"You really dropped that one on him Fritton, nicely done." She gave an approving nod and smiled slightly, the girl may actually make a decent St. Trinian after all.  
"Scramble! Black eagle, one o'clock!" The first years in the lookout above them caught her attention and she looked out over the driveway to see news vans lead by a black car. This was not good.  
"Christ! It's Thwaites. Soph, you take west wing, I'll get east wing, Annabelle, warn Miss Fritton." She spoke quickly and only lingered long enough to see them both nod before dashing off. Once she made it into the corridors she slowed to a fast walk, alerting every classroom she passed and sending a few first years to do the rest while she headed to the room where they'd been planning the heist, that was the one they really needed to sort out.

Annabelle made it back and gave her a small nod to say Miss Fritton knew but there was no sign of Soph. Kelly wasn't worried exactly, the girl could look after herself, but if she'd ended up stuck somewhere and unable to notify the rest of the classrooms they could be in trouble. Her concerns didn't last long because minutes later the girl appeared in the doorway, a slight smirk on her face telling her that everything was okay. Taylor moved to the door and pushed it shut, causing an unexpectedly loud noise that made them all flinch. Kelly quickly moved to the door and looked through the spy hole, seeing Thwaites turn to look in the direction of the sound and praying silently that he would just move on. No such luck.  
"Christ! He's coming this way." She turned around to help everyone hide things and didn't notice Fritton walking out until it was too late. She moved to the door and listened carefully, glancing briefly at Soph as she joined her.  
"I know your daughter."  
"You're friends with Verity?" Thwaites was trying to brush her off but Annabelle spoke quickly.  
"I was at Cheltenham with her. She was the school bully and I was one of her favourite victims." A small smile curved the corners of her mouth, Fritton really was surprising her these days.  
"And what's it like being at St. Trinians?" A reporters voice came through and Kelly turned her attention back to them, smirking slightly as she wondered what Fritton would say to that.  
"Oh... It's like, one big, happy... If slightly dysfunctional, family..."  
"A bastard proclaims the English throne; the generous Britons are cheated by a juggler..." Miss Fritton's voice rang out and the reporters all ran off to see what was going on, she stepped back to let Annabelle back in and felt someone tap her on the shoulder. With a small frown she turned to find Chelsea stood behind her.  
"Fritton's earned a makeover, don't you think? Soph too while we're at it." She smiled and Kelly let a small smirk come onto her face, the tradition of turning all new students into a proper St. Trinian was one she did enjoy.  
"Alright, tonight, Fritton first, we'll have to catch Soph off guard to get her into the chair." She smirked and Chelsea nodded before they were interrupted by Soph joining them.  
"We're going to fix Fritton's look tonight, make her a proper St. Trinian." Chelsea explained and Kelly shot her a slight smirk at the fact she didn't tell her that she would also be part of this.

She'd just finished getting changed when someone knocked on her door, she opened it to find Soph stood in her pyjamas with a bottle in hand.  
"Fancy a drink while we wait?" She grinned and Kelly smirked slightly.  
"Why not? Come in." She stepped out of the way and let the other girl pass her, noting that she wore roughly the same thing to bed as she did, only, unsurprisingly, she wore a black tank top rather than a gray one. A brief pause when she shut the door was almost enough to bring the blood to her cheeks, they both knew that they were both thinking of the last time she'd let Soph into her room for a drink. After a few seconds of silence they carried on with what they were doing and sat down, opening the bottle and taking a long drink each. They stayed in her room for an hour or so while everyone got ready around, a hopefully sleeping, Annabelle and she explained exactly what they were going to do to Soph. She seemed amused at the idea of Annabelle dressed as all the different cliques and Kelly had to restrain a grin at the fact she had no idea it would also be happening to her afterwards. Eventually they emerged and headed silently into the dorms, Soph wandered off to be out of the way while Kelly joined the others around Annabelle's bed. She clamped a hand over the sleeping girl's mouth and hand to hold back a laugh as she screamed; they pushed her into the chair and gathered around. Kelly walked forwards with, what she knew was, a menacing expression and stood over her.  
"You've had this coming since the day you arrived, Fritton." She had to admit Annabelle was holding up well, she was shaking like a leaf but she still kept her voice steady.  
"What are you going to do to me?" As the girl spoke Kelly caught Soph holding back a laugh and had to hide a grin, Daniels really was immature.  
"Give you a makeover silly." She grinned and watched the alarm on Annabelle's face give way to sheer confusion as she stepped aside and let them wheel her into the first year crib. Tania and Tara didn't waste time and set straight to it, they all knew no-one ever picked the first year look but no-one ever refused them the chance to do it, it was only fair. In truth the only looks that really suited the girl in any way were Emo and Totty but Annabelle was too bubbly to be Emo and too... Annabelle to be Totty. Eventually she and Celia joined Chelsea and set to work properly, removing most of the work the others had done but leaving a few things, the skirt from the Tottys look stayed and the lip gloss from the chavs managed to hang on but aside from that it was more suited to the girl herself. When they were done they stepped back and let her assess herself in the mirror.

While everyone was distracted by Annabelle's completed look Kelly waved a hand to bring the twins over, leaning down so she could whisper.  
"We're going to need your girls to get Soph into the chair, she won't go willingly." She smirked at them as they grinned back at her mischievously. She turned to look at Soph who had obviously seen her talk to them and gave her a slight grin, holding her attention while the first years crept up behind her. The girls grabbed her and after much struggling they managed to sit her down.  
"No, no, no." The other girl shook her head with a scowl and Kelly smirked as she walked over, placing her foot on the chair.  
"Told you it was a tradition." With that she kicked the chair and let it roll backwards into the first year crib, a very annoyed and slightly alarmed Soph still sat in it. After a bit of resistance the girl finally gave in and let them do as they pleased, Kelly leant against a beam and watched with interest as she was dressed up in all the different styles. First year Soph was actually surprisingly adorable but it didn't really suit her. A few of the styles she didn't like much, Chav and Geek earned a frown but Emo almost seemed to suit her quite well. The problem came when she was forced to put on one of the Tottys poor excuses for skirts, who knew Soph had legs that gorgeous under her jeans... She gave herself a mental shake but it didn't help, she could feel the expression on her face as she looked at her and knew it was probably pretty close to the one Soph had pulled the day they'd met. Thinking about it, the girl still occasionally looked at her like that, whenever she's around for her 'persuading' Flash a small flicker of it passes over her face, even now that she's not planning to leave once she's bored she's still interested? _Kelly Jones, you're a moron, she's been flirting with you for the past week and you know exactly what almost happened in your room last weekend. Admit it already, she likes you... And you're interested in her, aren't you? _She bit her lip slightly as she thought, did she like her? She glanced back to see her changed out of the Totty outfit and back in the chair, Chelsea was waving her over and she nodded, walking forwards to help with her final makeover. It took longer than Annabelle's, Chelsea cut her hair in places and there was a lot of trial and error with makeup but when they'd finally finished they stood back, letting the two new girls look into the mirror together.  
"So, how do you feel?" She spoke out over the silence and watched at the two grinned at each other.  
"Like St. Trinians." The spoke together and a cheer went up in the dorm, music kicked in from no-where and everyone started dancing, well, almost everyone, she watched Soph moved to lean against a beam as always but stayed dancing herself, grinning at Annabelle who came over to dance with her. Occasionally she glanced at Soph, what was stopping her really? Before now it had been trust, she'd been under the impression she had been simply looking for something to amuse herself, so what was it now? She glanced again and saw that Soph was watching her, very obviously, she bit her lip gently for a second before walking over.  
"You owe me for that." She sounded annoyed but Kelly could tell it wasn't genuine, she grinned back at her.  
"Remember the last time I owed you one? And quit sulking, it suits you..." Her eyes drifted downwards over the girls new clothing and a vivid flashback of the time Soph had said she owed her one, it was just after the hockey match, and they both knew exactly how that had ended. Her eyes reached Soph's face once more and the girl simply winked, turning and walking out of the dorm. Kelly knew exactly what was going on right now, the question was, should she follow her and give it a shot? Or should she stay here and probably pass up on it permanently... After a second of thought she gave a quiet sigh and followed her, if it was a bad decision it was a bad decision, but for once she was going to let herself do exactly what she wanted to do.

Soph was leaning against the wall beside her door and Kelly stopped a meter or so away from her, a small smirk on her face as she locked eyes with the other girl.  
"I do remember the last time you owed me one. The question is, how're you going to pay me back this time?" The other girl smirked and Kelly matched her expression, stepping forwards, now she'd decided there was very little that would get in her way, she dropped her tone to the dark, quiet one that she knew affected Soph as she moved slowly closer.  
"I'm sure I'll think of something." She had to hold back a laugh as Soph's smirk dropped, she stopped with her face inches away from the other girls and heard her quiet chuckle. The next thing she knew Soph's lips were pressed against hers, after a second of hesitation she wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her away from the wall and up against herself, deepening the kiss. She heard the door open and was suddenly a little grateful for Soph's quick thinking, if they were seen it could end badly. The rest of her thoughts were swept away as Soph's tongue brushed across her lips, she could feel Soph pulling her into her room and parted her lips as she kicked the door shut behind her. No-one came into the head girl's room uninvited, and the soundproofing meant they would go undisturbed for the rest of the night, a very attractive idea. She kept them moving until Soph fell backwards onto her bed, breaking apart as they both took in much needed air. She looked down at Soph for a second; she could see traces of her own lipstick on the other girls, still parted, lips and a slight smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth. Though it quickly vanished as Soph suddenly grinned and flipped them over, leaning down and kissing her again before Kelly could do much about it, not that she would have if she could. She wound her hand into Soph's short hair to hold her in place and vaguely heard the sound of her boots hitting the floor before a hand under her chin insisted she tilt her head up. She complied and suddenly found Soph's mouth on her neck; she let her head drop back against her covers and tightened her hand on the other girl's hair slightly. She could feel her pulse quickening as Soph's lips travelled at a painstakingly slow rate over her skin. Everywhere she touched seemed to light on fire and as her teeth grazed gently over her pulse point causing an involuntary shiver to run through her.

The clothes were starting to piss her off so she released her grip on Soph's hair to remove the girls school tie, throwing it off somewhere before moving onto the buttons of her shirt. Just as she was finishing with them she felt Soph's tongue brush across her collarbone and couldn't help the small groan that escaped her as her hands tightened on the fabric of the other girl's shirt. Her impatience was growing as she slid her hands up over Soph's shoulders so push her shirt off, the girl paused in her assault of Kelly's neck to pull it off herself and throw it away before returning to what she was doing. Kelly's hands slid over the bare skin of the other girl's torso, her breath coming faster as Soph's hand slid under her tank top and started pushing it up, the light touch of her fingertips on Kelly's stomach causing another shiver to run through her. Soph seemed to quickly lose patience with her own slow pace and pulled the top off over her head, throwing it away as Kelly leant up to reclaim her lips once more. She felt Soph's hand return to its light trail over her stomach to her chest and pulled herself up closer in an attempt to increase the contact. To her annoyance, Soph moved with her and she dropped back with an annoyed growl, leaning to the other girls ear.  
"Quit teasing." She let her tone drop and felt Soph's repressed shiver.  
"But it's so much fun." She saw a playful grin cross onto the girls face and moved forward to kiss her, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth and biting down, maybe a little too hard, as she pulled away. It got the reaction she'd wanted, a low groan escaped from the other girl and her eyes dropped closed, Kelly had enough time for a victorious smirk before their lips crashed together once more. She found herself pressed backwards into her mattress but didn't care as much as she usually would. Her hand wound back into Soph's hair and the other moved to between her shoulder blades, pulling her closer as she felt a hand trail down from the side of her ribs to her thigh. She hooked a leg over the other girl's hip as she moved lower once again; she could feel the gentle bites being left over her skin and arched her back to increase the pressure without thinking. She bit on her bottom lip to keep herself quiet to very little effect as Soph's mouth reached her chest. Her hand tightened on the other girl's hair and her nails dug into the skin of her back as a slightly louder moan rang out without her consent. A brief flash of worry coloured her thoughts about Soph's reaction but a quiet groan from the other girl wiped it clean from her mind.

Kelly was a little surprised when Soph paused with her fingertips just below the waistband of her shorts, was she seriously waiting for permission? As the other girl looked up to see her reaction Kelly leant down and captured her lips with a fierce kiss, hoping it would remove any traces of doubt from her mind. It seemed to do just that as Soph's hand quickly moved to where she needed it most, where the waves of heat that had been rushing through her had been centred. She was glad to her Soph's mouth covering hers to muffle any sounds that tried to escape but the other girl moved to her neck once more, leaving her with no way to stop herself as she let her head drop back and moved her hand to her mouth in an attempt to hide them a little. Despite the constant war for dominance that they were fighting Soph seemed cautious, pausing whenever she seemed to think she might be hurting her or something. Kelly smirked slightly and broke their kiss, moving down and grazing her teeth over the soft skin of the other girl's neck and grinning at the quiet groan that it caused. Soph seemed to take the hint and picked up the pace, causing her to give a loud moan against her neck and drag her nails over the other girls back. She could feel the pressure building and pulled herself closer to the other girl, burying her face in her shoulder but before she could get much further Soph stopped. In her irritation she bit the other girls shoulder a little hard, thinking she was just teasing again but she felt Soph's hot breath next to her ear and moved back a little.  
"Trust me." She sounded a little amused and Kelly relaxed her grip on the other girl a little, still annoyed at the disruption. She wasn't disappointed, she bit her lip lightly as Soph started moving down, her pulse rate almost doubling as she realised what was coming and bit down harder as Soph lowered her head, her hand tangling tightly into the other girls hair as her other hand clenched into a fist at her side. She gave up trying to keep quiet as her eyes dropped closed, she couldn't think of anything other than the feeling as her hips moved slightly of their own accord. She was rapidly reaching the point she'd been at before the interruption as Soph's hand replaced her mouth and she moved back up. She sought the other girls mouth briefly before her head tilted back and felt lips return to her neck. She brought a hand up to her mouth to muffle herself a little as she fell over the edge, squeezing her eyes shut as her back arched completely off of the bed.

Time seemed to slow down as she dropped back against the covered, vaguely aware that Soph had taken her hand back as she fought to catch her breath, her eyes still closed as she felt a hand brush gently across her forehead and lips press gently against hers. She smiled slightly and raised a hand to hold Soph in the kiss for a little longer before letting her move away, slowly opening her eyes to see a small smile on the other girl's face.  
"Kel'..." Soph's voice was quiet and Kelly smiled slightly.  
"Soph." She matched her tone and saw the other girls smile grow slightly but at she glanced at the time Kelly could practically see the cogs turning in her head, her suspicions confirmed as Soph turned to look at the door. With a slight from she wrapped an arm around the other girls waist, silently commanding her to stay, a smile seemed to flicker across Soph's face before she leant down next to the bed. Kelly gave a slight smirk as the girl put a pillow beneath her head and retrieved the duvet from the end of the bed where it had been kicked at some point. While her back was turned Kelly noted that the other girl seemed to have done her job for her this time and that just wasn't fair, she smirked slightly at the thought that next time Soph would be the one pinned to the mattress but was soon distracted by being pulled into the other girls arms. With a small smile she let her arm rest over the other girls waist and rested her head on her shoulder, her smile staying in place as she let her eyes drop closed and sleep rushed forwards to meet her.

_**I can't shake the feeling of de ja vu... I wonder why x) Hopefully the next chapter wont take as long but you know XD my predictions aren't often correct...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Day One

**_o.o oh my god is this a chapter? I think it might be a chapter! :O sorry for the wait everyone, I don't really have a reason, just didn't feel like writing for a while. I won't say I'm back properly since every time I say that I varnish for months but here's this one :)_**

**_A very disclaiming disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters._**

**Chapter 6: Day One**

Soph was already awake; Kelly could tell that much without looking, probably worrying already. If they hadn't been closed she'd have rolled her eyes, the girl actually considered leaving last night for Christ's sake. Who'd have thought 'Sophie Daniels' would be this unsure of herself. She felt a smirk trying to pull onto her face so she let her eyes open and take in the worried look on the other girls face.  
"Morning." She couldn't hide her amusement from her voice but she didn't particularly care.  
"Hey..." Soph still sounded unsure so she pushed herself up and kissed her lightly, forcing away a chuckle at the girl's instant reaction and staying there for a short while before moving away. As she stretched she found herself surprisingly relaxed despite last night.  
"Sleep well?" Soph seemed to have slipped back into her usual 'smooth' personality and Kelly grinned as she stood up, not paying much heed to the fact she was naked.  
"Definitely, you?" She pulled her curtains open to let some light in and help them find their clothes.  
"Yeah... Sorry, about that..." Soph sounded off and Kelly glanced at her in confusion on her way to check her reflection. Christ. She felt her eyebrows shoot up at the sheer number of marks on her skin. As surprising as it was, it was pretty funny.  
"Christ, eat me alive why don't you?" She scowled playfully at the other girl and caught her tank top as it was thrown, pulling it over her head and turning back to collect the other girls shirt from where it had landed on her desk.  
"Is that an offer?" Soph joked and Kelly only managed to hold her scowl for a second before laughing and throwing the girls shirt at her, smirking as it hit her in the side of the head.  
"Behave. Everyone will be waking up soon; I'm going to have a shower." She nodded to her bathroom and hoped Soph would get the hint to leave before they woke up. She couldn't have everyone knowing just yet. She pushed the thought away as she realised Soph was talking.  
"Alright, I'll go make sure everyone gets up, first day of school challenge today, we have to be ready." She was pulling on her shirt but something made her stop. Kelly smirked slightly as she realised she scratched her a bit last night; her nails weren't exactly blunt.  
"I guess this makes us even then eh?" To her surprise Soph seemed mostly amused by the scratches now running down her back, she gave a small laugh and grinned, walking back toward her.  
"I guess it does. I'll meet you in the dining hall, grab a seat with Polly." She leant forward and kissed her briefly before turning and heading to the bathroom.

She never heard the door shut so she guessed Soph must have left while she was in the shower. That was not the most important thing right now though, right now she needed to figure out how to his the damn marks covering her neck and shoulders. Thankfully they seemed to be low enough that if she covered them a bit with makeup and did up her shirt a little higher than usual she should be alright. Though there was one a little higher... She smirked and put on her padlock choker, covering it perfectly. A small voice on the edge of her mind reminded her of the amount of marks covering Chelsea recently and tried to ignore it. The evidence that it was Soph was pretty high now but surely she'd have told her... Right? She shook her head and stepped into her heels, checking her reflection one more time to make sure none were showing before heading out the door and down to the dining hall.

When she got there Polly and Soph were sat together at her usual table but surprisingly Soph seemed to have grabbed her some breakfast, she cast her a slight smile and saw the other girl's eyes flick to her shirt collar as she sat down. Soph was clearly hiding a smirk behind her apple so she gave her a knowing smile before turning to Polly.  
"We'd better made sure the Tottys are up to standard, all this planning will be no good if they mess it up." She glanced around and caught Chelsea's attention, waving her over so that they could test them on the answers. In all honesty she was surprised Chloe and Peaches even remember half of what they'd been given to learn the night before but then she wasn't about to complain. They might actually be able to pull this off after all.

On their way out of the dining hall a loud shout she recognised as Taylor reached her ears, quickly followed by Andrea shouting back. She gave a heavy sigh; she did not have time for this today. Before she could head off to deal with it Soph stepped ahead of her.  
"I'll sort it out, you guys go to the planning room, I'll be there after I've completed a double murder." She grinned and Kelly nodded with a grateful smile.  
"Thanks." She walked off with Poly but glanced back at Soph's retreating figure with a small smile. When she caught herself doing this she turned away and carried on walking but she could feel Polly's eyes on her.  
"What?" She cast the Geek a confused look but clearly she wasn't buying it.  
"I knew something was going on between you two." She looked smug and Kelly rolled her eyes.  
"You and your imagination Polly, you could write a good book." She smirked but Polly just shook her head.  
"One day you'll figure out that I'm not stupid." She seemed to drop the subject as they entered the planning room and struck up a conversation with the twins about how the explosives for the iron bars were coming along. A while passed and Soph still hadn't showed up, with a slight frown she helped Polly run through the security cameras to find what was keeping her, if Taylor and Andrea were too out of hand she'd need to go and help. Finally she spotted her and felt as though she'd just been punched in the stomach. She was in an art room, **kissing** **Chelsea**. She flicked the camera further on to remove the image from her screen and left the room before Polly could notice the rage she knew was spreading across her face. That lying... She couldn't find a word strong enough to describe Sophie Daniels. Forcing her face back into an expressionless mask she walked quickly, heading to the roof where she could let it out in peace.

She locked the door and left her keys in to stop anyone disturbing her as she kicked one of the chairs and sent it flying off of the roof, not caring about anyone it may or may not hit below or the sharp pain now reverberating through her foot. How the hell could she even do that?! This was just what she got for trusting someone really then wasn't it? She'd get even. If it was the last thing she-  
"Kelly! I need to talk to you, open the door!" Sophie's voice broke through her thoughts and she turned her glare to the door.  
"Go talk to Chelsea!" She shouted back without thinking and instantly scolded herself. Kelly Jones didn't lose it over anything, she couldn't have a full shouting match with someone on the roof. A small thud from the door pulled a humourless smirk onto her face at the idea of Sophie smacking her head against it but it was quickly replaced with her expressionless mask as the girl clearly gave up shouting and kicked the door open.  
"Kelly will you just listen to me?" She was surprised by the slight plea in the girls voice but didn't let it show as she filled her voice with all the anger pulsing through her.  
"Go on then. Talk. Explain why you were kissing Chelsea." She spat the name out and felt a small wave of satisfaction as the other girl flinched a little.  
"Look, you remember when Chelsea wouldn't tell anyone about who gave her the love bites? Well it was me." Sophie started talking but Kelly could feel her hold on her emotions slipping. If she wasn't going somewhere good with this she might actually kick her off of the roof next.  
"We only met up twice, and both times it was before anything even vaguely happened between us. You know that from when the love bites appeared. What you undoubtedly saw on CCTV was her grabbing me out of the corridor on my way back to you and Polly and surprising the hell out of me. I only kissed her back at first because..." The girl trailed off and Kelly arched an eyebrow, waiting for the reason.  
"Because?" She saw the pink tint to the other girls cheeks but didn't care if she was embarrassed by it, she'd better continue or she'd be taking a short cut to the driveway.  
"...Because I thought she was you. As soon as realised who it was, which to be honest was reasonably quickly, I pushed her away and set her straight, I told her we couldn't meet up anymore. She asked why and I told her I..." She paused again and Kelly could feel her anger slipping away, Soph's face was still a little pink from admitting that she thought Chelsea was her but she wasn't about to let her off that easily. She kept an expectant look on her face as she waited.  
"... I erm... Really quite like someone else..." Soph placed a hand over her neck awkwardly and Kelly searched her eyes. This girl was a good liar but she was good at spotting a lie. So then why couldn't she see any trace of one in Soph's eyes? She fought the urge to step forward and kiss her, instead she kept her blank expression.  
"Okay." She nodded and had to really struggle against a grin at Soph's dumbstruck look.  
"Okay?"  
"Okay, I believe you." She kept her tone passive but it was a fight to hold back her laughter.  
"You're er... Not really giving me a lot to work with here..." She looked like she was starting to panic so Kelly let her off the hook, a grin spreading over her face.  
"I know, you're just adorable when you're flustered." She felt her grin grow at Soph's scowl.  
"You are pure evil." She sounded annoyed but relief was clear on her face as Kelly walked forward, wrapping her arms around the shorter girls waist and pulling her closer with a smirk.  
"You love it really. She smirked as Soph gave a small growl in response and glanced at the view off of the roof. As soon as she turned back Kelly wasted no time in doing what she'd wanted to do a while ago and pulling her into a kiss that pretty much erased any of her lasting anger for now. As they broke apart Soph raised an eyebrow.  
"Anything you want to say to me then?" She scowled slightly and Kelly grinned.  
"...I erm... Really quite like you too." She smirked and felt a little more than proud of her impersonation but apparently Soph was not as amused, giving her a gentle shove.  
"Never going to live that one down, am I?" She looked away and Kelly couldn't help but chuckle, wrapping an arm around her waist and steering her toward the door, making a mental note to get that fixed at some point since it looked like Soph had actually snapped the lock clean off.  
"No." She kept her tone cheerful and gave the other girl's waist a gentle squeeze, feeling Soph do the same as they started down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom she glanced at Soph out of the corner of her eye and then down to their joined hands. Should they tell people now or later? Head girl dating one of the headmistresses nieces would cause so much of a stir the girls wouldn't talk about anything for a month.  
"After the heist..." She couldn't help but smile as Soph spoke at the same time as her. They shared a grin for a second before the other girl lent forward and Kelly smiled into their kiss, she could get used to this. Eventually they separated and walked out one after the other as though everything was normal, heading back to the planning room to start work on figuring out some of the finer details of stealing a priceless work of art. Of course Polly asked exactly why she'd run off out of the blue but she smoothly threw out some lie about a first year going into her room that the geek didn't seem to be entirely convinced by but she didn't press the matter so they carried on as planned.

JJ was sticking around to make sure the Tottys didn't do anything too stupid so Kelly headed to the spare staff room she was using, she hadn't heard from her since the letter she left when she became head girl so Kelly guessed she might as well say hello.  
"Who is it?" JJ answered almost immediately after Kelly knocked.  
"Kelly." She rolled her eyes at the woman's suspicion, who else would it be?  
"Oh Kel', come in." Kelly pushed the door open and stepped inside, greeted by a smile from the previous head girl.  
"I knew I made the right choice." She sounded smug and Kelly gave a small smirk.  
"Well it was either me or... Me." She grinned and JJ gave a laugh.  
"Good point. Have a seat." She waved a hand to the chair next to the desk and sat down on the edge of her bed. Kelly dropped into the seat just as the other woman spoke again.  
"So, did you ever find yourself someone to help you? When I last saw you, well, let's just say you seemed the type to try and do it alone." She arched an eyebrow and Kelly rolled her eyes.  
"I managed just fine without help." She folded her arms across her chest but JJ's eyebrows rose.  
"Manag**ed**? You're still head girl so that must meen someone **is** helping." She gave a smug smile and Kelly felt a strong urge to roll her eyes again.  
"Well... I was doing just fine... But then a new girl showed up and... I guess you could say she started helping without consent." Her mind flew over everything Soph did that she used to have to do and she felt a small smile pull at the corners of her mouth until she caught it and forced it back, turning to look at JJ who look a mixture of shocked and amused.  
"I see... She wouldn't be one of Camilla's nieces that I've been hearing so much about?" Suspicion laced her voice and Kelly gave a single nod.  
"Sophie Daniels. Her last name might be different but she's definitely a Fritton. Mad as a bag of gerbils." She smirked and JJ arched an eyebrow.  
"What makes you say that? I thought she'd only been here a few weeks?" She definitely had amusement on the edge of her voice and Kelly realised she was speaking too highly of a random new girl.  
"She made a pretty lasting impression. Strolled through the welcome prank as if it was nothing, took half a bottle of Trinski without pausing, or dying, and helped us win the hockey match against Cheltenham for the first time in a while." She shrugged dismissively and JJ finally seemed appeased.  
"I see. Well I'm glad you've managed to let go of some of the control. Perhaps even found a successor if she's that good." JJ shrugged and Kelly nodded thoughtfully.  
"Maybe. She'll need to show a bit more to prove she's up to the task though. You and I know it takes more than a few tricks." In truth Soph did seem to be a brilliant candidate for next head girl, after all, who else was there?  
"That's true." JJ nodded thoughtfully but her phone rang and she glanced at it.  
"It's a client, this might take a while. Talk to you again?" She seemed hurried so Kelly stood up and nodded.  
"See you around." With that she left the ex head girl to her phone call.

She had to be on hand to keep an eye on the students they'd taken with them to School Challenge to be part of the audience but everyone was mostly well behaved, for St. Trinians girls at least. Not to mention she was constantly aware of Soph stood beside her sorting out quite a few of the problems before she could turn and notice them. Oddly, Taylor and Andrea weren't killing each other as usual and the warning glares Soph seemed to be throwing them made her think that maybe she'd done something to keep them in line. She'd have to ask what was going on later, the show was starting. To everyone's surprise the Tottys held it together, firing off answers a little fast perhaps but still, they won and that was all that mattered. The bus ride back was a little dangerous, she was tempted to take over driving herself with the twins almost out cold and trying to celebrate but they made it back without incident and Soph managed to send them to bed while she spoke to the Tottys about the next round. By the time she was done it was past lights out but since everyone was so happy she let them have ten minutes extra and turned to find Polly looking at her carefully.  
"So where did you really go?" She looked suspicious but Kelly decided to play dumb.  
"When?" She looked at the Geek with a blank expression and Polly rolled her eyes.  
"You know when Jones. When you and the new girl vanished from the face of the Earth." She didn't seem to want to let up and Kelly was tempted to tell her but there were just too many people around.  
"Ask no questions and I will tell you no lies." She spoke quietly to avoid being overheard and Polly scowled at her again before a thought seemed to occur to her.  
"Speaking of Sophie, she went to do the night check so don't bother going yourself tonight." The geek then left the conversation by turning to talk to someone else and Kelly headed out toward her room, smiling her herself slightly as she paused with her hand on the door. Soph had been really great all day, helping with the Chav/Emo war and everything, not to mention she still owed her payback for last night. A mischievous smirk found its way onto her face and she decided to wait, leaning against the wall beside her door so that she could catch her on her way to bed.

Just around the time the lights finally went out in the dorm Soph appeared on the stairs, walking to lean against the doorframe to the dorms with a grin.  
"All's clear downstairs. I think everyone was too tired to bother tonight." She was whispering, which was probably for the best since the lights had only just gone out so Kelly decided to do the same.  
"Thanks for being helpful all day, I owe you one." She smirked as Soph raised an eyebrow. They both knew exactly what she was getting at with that line; almost every time anything had happened between them she'd said it at some point. A bit weird really. She was drawn from her thoughts as Soph started walking forward.  
" Oh do you? How do you plan to pay me back tonight?" She had a grin on her face and Kelly smirked mischievously, reaching over to open her bedroom door and stepping inside without a word. Soph would follow her, there was no doubt about that, last night had been... Different... To say the least and she was pretty sure, after the confession on the roof this morning, that they were going somewhere with this. Where was a different question.

From that night on Soph all but moved in to her room, every night she'd slip out of the dorms after lights out and every morning she'd sneak back to get changed. A bit of an annoying thing to have to do every day but Kelly was sure that it was worth it. Of course, there were a few thinks that changed, though no-one in the entire school knew about the two of them she couldn't help but glare at Chelsea whenever she got too close to Soph and, though the girl would never admit it, she'd caught Soph shooting murderous looks in Flash's direction more than once. Other than that no-one noticed anything and they stayed pretty happy, though she was sure Soph was sulky about having to be careful where she left marks. She couldn't help but smirk every morning at the sheer number that girl left behind but if Soph could put up with her bad habit of leaving pretty deep scratches Kelly could manage a few bites here and there... Not that she ever remembered complaining at the time...

The week had held the next two rounds of school challenge and they both when down without any problems. Celia had managed to drug the Bedales and get them disqualified and the Tottys had made short work of any coherent sentences the Eton boys could ever have produced. She had to admit she may have had a bit of a bad reaction to Chelsea's... Talents... for the first time since she'd met her. She couldn't help but think about the fact that she'd used them on Soph. Fortunately Soph explained that she'd never really let Chelsea do much and was never that inarticulate afterwards but Kelly had still made sure that, for the next few hours or so, Soph didn't have so much as a coherent thought. Of course the problem came when their final opponents were announced. Cheltenham. As much fun as it would be to kick their asses again Chloe and Peaches didn't seem too fond of Chelsea's idea to try the trick they'd used on Eton. Fortunately Polly had a solution; she brought out three ear pieces that they could feed answers through, a simple solution but there was no denying that it would work. So that was that set up, now they just had to run through some sewers, sneak through a museum, grab a painting and get out. Sounded like fun to her.

The trailer was packed and everyone was buzzing, not unlike the electric saw Andrea decided would be suitable to cut the hole with. She rolled her eyes at the impossibly loud noise that rang through the small space while she was getting changed; she knew she shouldn't have left that decision to the Emos. Regardless, the hole was made and the sewer opened, she wasn't looking forward to heading down the ladder, given the smell, but she was the only one going who could fire a crossbow with any accuracy. Once Andrea was back inside the trailer she knelt down to set up the twins head cams pausing as she saw them take a couple cigarettes each.  
"Tania what are you doing? You're ten. And you're carrying high explosives." She frowned at them and saw Soph do the same out of the corner of her eye.  
"It's not what you think Kel'."  
"It's for the smell."  
"We saw it on CSI." They said the last part in unison and everyone nodded with slight amusement. It did sort of make sense. Once the girls were through the hole and about the climb down the ladder she gave a small smile and nodded.  
"Good luck girls." She waited until they were out of sight before moving to watch the screen with everyone else, dimly aware of Soph beside her as they watched them set up the explosives.

Her heart jumped into her throat and she automatically grabbed Soph's hand, squeezing it tightly as she held her breath. The explosion had been bigger than any of them could have guessed. Tania's cam was looking at the rubble but there was no sound and no image coming through from Tara. She didn't breathe until the bricks started moving and Tara reappeared, both girls' faces filling the others camera and grinning. She let out a long breath of relief and heard everyone else do the same, giving Soph's hand a final squeeze before placing her hands on Andrea and Taylors shoulders.  
"Right girls. Let's rock and roll." She went first, forcing herself not to look as Soph as she went, she knew the girl would be worrying herself to death about now but at least this way she was out of danger. She frowned while she waited for Taylor and Andrea to join her at the bottom, did she actually put Soph in the trailer base to keep her safe? With a small sigh she decided it was very possibly true, she must be getting soft. Eventually they were on their way through and getting closer to the gallery, it wasn't a very long walk but it was pretty damn dark so they had to take it steady, tripping over and damaging something wouldn't help sneaking through the gallery. The walk there was free of problems but that quickly changed when they were actually stepping into the gallery. Polly gave the all clear through the headset and they started climbing out but as she was taking the bag that contained the crossbow from Andrea the slam of a door made them all freeze. Footsteps were echoing toward them and her mid started blurring into action, running through possible ideas at a hundred miles an hour but the twins were already onto something, she grinned and helped them take off their stealth gear before quickly climbing back into the hole after Andrea and Taylor, pulling the lid back over just as a loud voice reached them  
"What are you doing down here!?" He sounded pissed but Kelly knew no-one could stay mad at the twins for long, especially when they're pulling their crying trick.  
"We got stuck in the toilet."  
"We thought that our mummy would come and get us but nobody did."  
"We were scared!" Their act finally seemed to crumble the two guards who picked them up muttering something about them being safe now. As they left Kelly stuck her head up a bit to grin and Tania shot her one back before going back to her act, they'd easily get away from those two poor gullible saps later. Soph's voice came through the headset telling her to reward them later and she chuckled; she'd think of something for them later.

With a steady hand she shot the zip wire across and into the chair on the opposite balcony, she'd have liked to shoot it into something more stable but if it didn't go all the way through they didn't have a spare with them. With a quick pause to steady herself she hooked herself on and went first wrapping her legs around the wire and breathing a small sigh of relief when she didn't drop onto the Cheltenham students below. With a small smile she pulled herself along and climbed over the other side, she'd have to do that more often, it was pretty fun. While Andrea and Taylor came after her she went ahead a little to check there were no more security guards to distract, thankfully there were none and seconds later she and the other two were running as quickly as they could through the gallery, they were running out of time. She allowed herself a small smile as Taylor and Andrea worked their way through the lasers, how they'd thought of this plan she had no idea but it worded so she wasn't complaining. A few very tense minutes later the lasers were down and she removed her goggles, striding forwards with a small grin as she placed a hand on either side of the frame, lifting the painting clear of the wall with a small swell of pride. Now they just had to get back. She waved Taylor and Andrea to go ahead first so she could have a clear path while escaping the gallery with a priceless painting on her back and set about removing the frame. Within minutes she was bolting after the other two and reaching the zip wire just in time to see it snap. Her heart jumped into her throat and then plummeted into her stomach as she leapt forward to grab it and missed, watching it drop to hang on some other wires just above the audience. She looked to Taylor and Andrea who were shooting her 'sorry' looks and she put her head in her hands, she didn't need a 'sorry' she needed a way out of here. Things went from bad to worse as she looked down and saw Verity looking up at her. Christ, she was actually going to go to prison for this.  
"Thwaites Jr. Is onto us." She spoke into the headset and to her surprise Annabelle was the first to answer.  
"I'll handle it. She's mine." She sounded determined but Kelly wasn't sure, if they didn't stop her she'd bring the whole thing down.  
"But Annabelle-"  
"Go for it kid." Soph's voice cut her off and Kelly sighed, well everything else was being messed up, what did it matter if Verity stopped them? She stayed crouched down to prevent any other people from seeing her but what the hell could she do to get back?

She glanced back to Taylor and Andrea in time to see something that really caught her by surprise, Soph was stood holding the crossbow, a spare bolt loaded. She should have guessed Soph wouldn't just leave her here. With a quick grin the other girl shot the zip wire up at the ceiling, causing Kelly to frown in confusion for a second before she stepped up onto the railings and the head girl caught on. Christ she really was crazy. All the same, Kelly knew it was her only chance so she climbed over the edge, this had better work. As Soph swung toward her she pretty much jumped into thin air, feeling a huge wave of relief crash over her as an arm wrapped securely around her waist and all but threw her onto the other side as they swung back. After shooting an annoyed glance at Taylor and Andrea she turned back in time to see Soph cutting herself loose. She didn't even notice she was holding her breath until the other girl landed safely on their side of the railings with a dull thud and pushed herself back up onto her feet, brushing herself off with her usual grin.  
"What would you do without me?" Soph smirked and Kelly rolled her eyes before automatically grabbing the other girls hand and pulling her to run after Taylor and Andrea, the show was over and they had to get back. Thankfully nothing else went wrong and as they arrived back in the trailer everyone was celebrating. Apparently they'd won school challenge as well as managed to steal the painting so that was pretty good for the school's reputation, not to mention Annabelle had managed to knock out Verity so everything was fine, they'd actually managed to pull off stealing a priceless painting. Not that she'd ever doubted that of course... A little reluctantly she got changed behind a screen and left the trailer, she had to get to the Fritton art gallery to wait for Flash. Hopefully prep for the party would be trouble free but with Daniels in charge she was pretty sure it would all be set up by the time she got there. Now she just had to spend the night waiting in her car for Flash to stop flirting with Annabelle's dad.


End file.
